


Lost Summoner

by ChasedInBlack



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasedInBlack/pseuds/ChasedInBlack
Summary: The Al Bhed have no connection to magic until she came along. Myra was chosen by the Fayth for a special mission, but won't tell her what it is. She knows it won't end well.
Relationships: Gippal/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Al Bhed Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> All Al Bhed Speak is in italics, the fayth speak in different font styles.

“ _You’re too young. You can’t do this_.” My father growled at me in Al Bhed. I narrowed my vivid blue al bhed eyes at him.

“ _I want the calm! I will not watch Home be destroyed!”_ I yelled at him before running off, grabbing Gippal’s hand as I ran for the airship we had planned to sneak onto to get to Luca. The Psyches we’re heading off for their tournament. I had already skipped off and gone to Besaid and Kilika to pray and I had summoned two aeons already.

Gippal was my only guardian. He had been with me forever. I jumped on with him and we moved to the hold to wait it out. I breathed in shakily and leaned to him as we sat behind some crates. He held me close and gently stroked my long silver-blonde hair that was filled with braids.

I was the only al Bhed summoner. My family thought I was crazy. They thought I’d be the next star of the Psyches when I got a little older. But one-time Gippal and I were playing out in the desert I found I was gifted with magic. So I hopped a boat and went off to Besaid to pray at the temple. I was gifted enough that I was granted my first summon. From there I went to Kilika with Gippal and got my second.

That’s when my dad found out and had me dragged back to Home. He had confronted me and said my journey was fruitless and that he wasn’t going to let his only daughter die for the good of the world.

I believed otherwise. I wasn’t going to let the world keep suffering. I didn’t want to risk Sin coming for Home.

I closed my eyes and relaxed into Gippal’s arms. My skin-tight orange bodysuit covered in black straps and blue accents was a tad uncomfortable but I had become so used to them, I had no problem. My boots came up to my knees and were vivid orange. I had a leg guard skirt that was orange and blue on my left leg. I had orange elbow high gloves as well.

“ _We’ll get to Djose soon. Promise_.” He whispered to me. I nodded and breathed in. “Luca first…” he smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded. He kissed my head gently and held me close. I curled up against him. “ _Get some rest._ ” I nodded and nuzzled into him, falling asleep.

He gently nudged me awake and led me off the airship, leading me into Luca past the guards. I looked up at it in awe. I hadn’t been here before. I barely had left Home. I dragged him off to the stadium and looked on in awe at the blitzball arena filling for the tournament. I giggled excitedly as I looked at it, my eyes filled with excitement.

“ _Can we stay and watch a game?_ ” I grinned at Gippal. He chuckled and smiled at me.

“ _We should be able to._ ” He smiled at me.

“Go back to the desert al Bhed!” A man yelled at us. “No one wants you here!” I looked at him and blinked.

“ _People really don’t like us, do they?”_ I asked softly. He sighed and nodded. “ _Is it because of the machina?_ ” He nodded and kept me close. I looked back at the arena.

“ _Don’t listen to them, ok?”_ He told me. I nodded slowly and breathed in. He kissed my head gently. I breathed him in and relaxed, smiling at the arena. “ _We’ll watch the tournament tonight ok? Then we’ll head for Djose.”_ I nodded and smiled up at him.

“ _So excited!”_ I giggled out.

“ _Maybe after the calm, you can come and play yourself!”_ He grinned at me. I looked up at him, my eyes wide in excitement.

I took his hand and ran to go see the teams pulling in. I looked around excited, grinning wildly. I watched the Kilika Beasts pulling in followed by the Besaid Aurochs. I whistled loudly, excited. I had met the team back when I went to the temple so I was excited for them. I knew the Psyches because I had been practicing with them before I decided to go on my pilgrimage.

I smiled as I watched the teams heading to the locker room. I smiled up at Gippal and he chuckled at me as he kept me close. I pulled him off to go find a seat and smiled as we sat down.

“ _You’re sure excited._ ” He chuckled at me. I smiled at him as I sat with him. We watched the tournament begin, being initiated by Mika. I grinned as I watched the games start. I was absolutely enthralled by the games, completely sucked into it.

I cheered loudly for the Psyches, unashamed. Gippal just watched me, entertained by my antics. I was a blitzball enthusiast and I was planning on making it my career before Sin resurfaced. But since he did, my dad told me I couldn’t because he was afraid Sin would sink our ship on the way to tournaments.

I yawned as the stadium began to clear out for the night. Gippal led me off, smiling as he got us a hostel room in town. He stayed with me and sat at the edge while I slept in the bed. I held his hand as I kept close. He hummed the hymn to me softly, rubbing my hand gently.

I woke up the next morning to him gently shaking me. ” _Time to go.”_ He whispered to me. I nodded and got up, yawning and moving with him. I headed out and we moved to leave Luca. I looked back at the stadium before breathing in deeply, moving with him along the highroad. He kept me close as we walked.

I swallowed hard as we moved. I was enthralled by the world around us but terrified for the journey we were on. I held his hand for comfort as we moved. He kept me close, rubbing his thumb over my hand gently.

“ _Everything is going to be ok…_ ” he whispered to me. I looked up at him and breathed in. I squeezed his hand as we moved. “ _Just you wait. When you’re the high summoner… they’ll all see that an al Bhed saved them.”_ He smiled at me. I smiled back as we walked. “ _Maybe then they’ll get their heads out of their asses._ ” He chuckled. I gasped in and slapped his chest, giggling at that. He laughed at that and kept me close.

“ _We’re gonna see the world too._ ” I smiled at him, relaxing a bit. He nodded as we moved. “ _Are you ok with that?”_

“ _I’m fine going anywhere you go.”_ He smiled at me. I smiled back as we walked. “ _We’ll stay in Djose a few days after you pray there. They’re pretty al Bhed friendly._ ” He told me. I smiled and nodded. I hummed softly as we walked. He kept me close, breathing in. I moved with him into mushroom rock road. I stopped and looked over at the crusader’s camp entrance. They’d been stationed there once Sin arrived, keeping it from the coast.

I looked on into the canyon, feeling a weird pull in me to go there but I didn’t, moving with him to continue to Djose. “ _When this is over… what will happen?_ ” I asked quietly. He looked at me and breathed in.

“ _We go home.”_ He smiled at me. I smiled back. I kept close to him. I breathed in as I held his hand gently.

“ _I hope Rikku is ok… she really didn’t want me to go.”_ I whispered out. He rubbed my back as he held me.

“ _She’ll be ok.”_ He smiled at that. I nodded as I walked with him. I breathed in shakily, nervous as I saw the road to Djose starting. I looked up and saw the sun was starting to set. “ _What’s wrong…?”_

“ _What if they won’t hear my prayers…?”_ I asked softly. He looked at me and stopped me. I looked up at him and swallowed hard. He cupped my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

“ _They will listen… you are so strong in your heart._ ” He told me, looking into my eyes. I smiled nervously. “ _Let’s get to Djose then_ _we’ll figure it out ok_?” I nodded slowly and breathed out shakily. I hugged him tightly and closed my eyes. “ _Don’t underestimate yourself._ ” I breathed him in and kept close. I nuzzled him gently and he sighed. I sighed and pulled back, moving to continue walking. He took my hand and we got going again.

I breathed in shakily as we moved into the temple’s courtyard. The Yevon monks looked at us confused as we stepped into the temple and moved up to go into the cloisters.

“I’m sorry but this door is for summoners and guardians only.” The monk told me. I looked at him.

“I am a summoner.” I told him. “He is my guardian.” I nodded at him. The monk blinked at me before letting me through. I breathed in deeply before moving inside. I heard faint whispers before the door shut behind us. I swallowed hard as we moved in and started to move through the trials. I had become quite good at them, so it didn’t take us long to get to the fayth’s chamber. I looked at Gippal and smiled at him as I stepped up to the door. He nodded at me.

“ _I’ll be here. Waiting.”_ He told me. I nodded and stepped inside, the door shutting behind me. I swallowed hard as I moved over and knelt in front of the fayth. I swallowed hard and took a deep shaky breath before I started to pray to it, hoping it would hear my pleas.

I fell to my side and looked up at the fayth looking down at me curiously. I panted hard, drenched in sweat. I had been at it for a few days now and my entire body was giving up. I reached up with a gentle smile and they reached out as well.

“ **An al bhed… how interesting.** ” He spoke. I felt his touch and he helped me to my feet. I held on, completely off balance. “ **Al bhed have rejected Yevon’s teachings since Sin arrived… yet here you stand.** ” I looked up into his eyes. “ **So young…** ” he sighed.

“I do not want to see Home destroyed… I have dreamed of its fall…” I whispered out. He nodded slowly as he held me up still.

“ **So you sought to save your home from this destruction?** ” He asked. I nodded and looked up at him, very out of it. “ **You’ve seen visions before, that have come to pass?** ” I nodded slowly.

“ _I saw my mother’s death._ ” I whispered out, my mouth reverting back to al bhed. He stroked back my hair gently.

“ **You felt that pull on your way here.** ” I looked up at him before remembering the mushroom rock road. I nodded slowly. “ **You are not meant to be the high summoner…** ” I felt tears fall. “ **You are far more important. There is something you must see at the end of your pilgrimage before your path will become clear.** ” He told me as he looked over my small frame compared to his. “ **Travel to Gagazet… then save the lost.** ”

“ _I don’t understand…_ ” I whimpered out.

“ **Continue your pilgrimage to Gagazet… and you will understand.** ” He told me. I breathed in shakily. “ **You will need all of us for what is to come.** ”

“ _There is something worse than Sin_ …?” I whispered, looking up at him. He nodded slowly.

“ **That is your path.** ” He whispered to me before gently setting me on my knees. “ **You have my blessing.** ” He shrouded me in pyreflies and I gasped in, feeling the bond made. The door opened behind me before I collapsed backward. I landed in Gippal’s arms and he held me close, stroking back my damp hair gently.

“ _What happened…?_ ” He asked gently. I looked up at him and breathed in.

“ _I am not meant to be the high summoner… he said there was something far worse I must stop._ ” I whispered out and up at him. He looked at me perplexed.

“ _What about your pilgrimage?_ ” He asked, holding me gently. I looked to the fayth.

“ _We continue… till we reach Gagazet._ ” I told him. He nodded and gently stroked my hair back. I closed my eyes and laid back into him. He held me close and kept stroking back my hair. He gently picked me up and carried me out of the chamber, heading out to the rooms off the main prayer area. He carried me into one and gently laid me on a bed, sitting with me as a monk went to get water and food for me.

“Was her prayer heard?” A monk asked from the door.

“Yes.” Gippal told him. The monk nodded and came over slowly.

“Once she is well enough, it is required to produce the summons as proof.” The monk said as he helped me get comfortable.

“We know, it’s not her first time.” Gippal sighed. I nuzzled into Gippal’s hand. ”We’ve been to Besaid and Kilika.” The monk nodded. The other monk came and brought water to my lips. I drank it down and relaxed into the relief.

“What is her name?” The monks asked. I looked to them both and breathed in.

“Myra.” I whispered up to them. They nodded and helped us get comfortable and taken care of. I relaxed into the bed and rested, eating the food given to me and drinking the water my throat desperately wanted.

It took me a good few hours to feel better physically, eventually passing out. I woke up later and Gippal was gently holding me as he slept, sitting upright. I slowly got out of his arms and wandered into the prayer hall, looking around and listening to the monks praying. I looked at the cloister doors and swallowed hard.

I looked around at the hall of past summoners. I looked up at the statue of the last high summoner, Braska. I’d met him once… he had been so nice. He was auntie’s husband… before they both died. She wasn’t my real aunt but she was close enough to my family we considered her that. I knelt in front of his statue and breathed in shakily.

“ _I know you cannot hear me, uncle… but I hope you can._ ” I whispered in soft prayer. “ _I will not be the next high summoner… I have been told my talents are needed elsewhere…”_ I swallowed hard. _“I could use your guidance…_ ” I looked up at his statue. “ _I want to know what I am getting myself into…_ ” I sighed softly and looked down at the ground. “ _I thought I could bring the Calm… like you did… I guess I was wrong…_ ”

“You will bring a far better thing if you heard from the fayth such things.” I looked over at the monk who moved and knelt next to me. “High Summoner Braska… was a talented man.” I nodded and looked up at the statue. “What did the fayth tell you?”

“There is a threat greater than Sin, that I alone must face.” I told him. He took a deep breath and looked up at the statue of Braska. “I must travel to Gagazet, and pray at every temple between here and there.”

“That is a long journey… but if the fayth has said you are needed for it… I would trust them.” He told me. I swallowed hard.

“I didn’t believe in the fayth… then I found I was able to control pyreflies…” I whispered. He looked at me.

“You were able to do such a thing before your first summon?” He asked gently. I nodded slowly and breathed in. “That talent… has been unheard of for millennia.” I looked at him and breathed in. “Not since the time of the machina war.” I breathed in. “It is also quite unusual that an al bhed can perform magic.” He told me. I nodded slowly. “Impossible even.” I looked at him.

“I do not understand either.” I whispered out. He nodded.

“The first al bhed summoner…” he sighed out. “The first al bhed to hold magic.” I looked up at Braska. “What an age this is.”

“ _An age of madness._ ” I sighed. He nodded slowly.

“Both your parents are al bhed?” He asked softly. I looked at him before slowly nodding. “How strange…” I nodded.

“ _I was made for a reason, wasn’t I?_ ” I asked softly. He nodded at me. I breathed in shakily. “ _My fate is not my own._ ”

“It appears not.” He sighed. “But it does not mean you shouldn’t take the road fate has laid out for you.” I breathed in and looked at him. “The fayth have a plan for you… do not let your gifts go unused.” I took a deep breath before nodding. “Get some more rest child. You have a long road ahead of you in the morning.” I nodded and got up, pausing as I watched him walk away, seeing him dissolve into pyreflies.

I looked down and breathed out shakily. I moved back to Gippal and crawled back into his arms, curling up against him again. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep.


	2. Resolve

I got up with Gippal the next morning, gladly accepting the gift of food for the next leg of our journey to Macalania. He put it in his bag and we stepped outside to see a crowd of yevonites waiting for us.

“You must perform the summoning.” A monk told me. I looked at him before looking at those waiting. They were all looking at me and Gippal, completely caught off guard that an al bhed stood before them. They had most likely heard that a summoner had gone to the temple to pray to the fayth.

I swallowed hard and stepped forward. I closed my eyes and outstretched my hand before I pulled down, feeling the pyreflies come from my hand. I opened my eyes and my heart fluttered when I saw the beautiful blue stallion with a curved horn atop its head. He stepped forward and looked down into my eyes.

‘ **To Gagazet.** ’ He spoke to my mind. I nodded to him and smiled. He turned to show himself off to the crowd who were now muttering louder, confused glares on their faces towards me. I swallowed hard and bit my lip. ‘ **They do not know your journey, nor will anyone. Do not take their words to heart.** ’ I looked to him as he spoke again before I slowly nodded. I gently stroked his braids before he left.

“An al bhed?”

“I thought they couldn’t use magic?”

“She’s an abomination.”

I took Gippal’s hand and smiled, heading out of Djose, moving to go on our path again. I walked with him out back to the fork of the road, heading down off towards the Moonflow.

“ _The road ahead can be very dangerous._ ” He told me. I looked at him and smiled as I nodded. “ _Machalania is a long way off._ ” He moved with me, heading towards the lake in the distance. I swallowed hard as we walked, still nervous to see where we’d end up. He held my hand gently as we moved.

“ _How do you still love me after everything I’ve done?_ ” I asked quietly. He looked at me and sighed.

“ _You haven’t changed. You’re still the girl I fell in love with._ ” He told me. I swallowed hard and looked at him. “ _I will always love you._ ” He gently brushed back my hair with a few fingers. He leaned and kissed my forehead. “ _I will protect you to my dying breath…_ ” he whispered against my forehead. I looked up into his eyes at that. He smiled. “ _Let's keep going.”_ I nodded and swallowed hard as we continued on.

I stopped in my tracks at the sight of the Moonflow. It was absolutely beautiful. I stepped closer to the edge and looked around in awe. I giggled as a pyrefly came up and bumped my nose before continuing on. I reached out and a pyrefly landed on my hand. I smiled and pulled it back, looking at it happily.

I whipped around when I heard people talking harshly at me. I blinked in shock at them saying I was being disrespectful. I gently helped the pyrefly return on its path over the lake before I pulled Gippal towards the docks.

“ _Whoa hey! Myra! Slow down._ ” He blinked at me before pulling me to a stop.

“ _Why do people hate us?!”_ I asked, anger and sadness in my eyes. He blinked before cupping my face and looking at me as tears welled in my eyes. “ _They call us names, thinking we don’t understand. They think nasty things of us as well.”_ I sniffed and kept crying.

“ _Hey… hey…”_ he whispered as he put his forehead to mine. “ _People hate us because they were taught to. They don’t understand we’re trying to help._ ” He explained. I sniffed as I cried. “ _Yevon makes them hate us… because of a lie that was fed to them ages ago._ ” He stroked my cheek gently. “ _As much as their words hurt… we know they’re not true and that’s all that matters. Got it?_ ” He stated firmly.

“ _I wanna go home._ ” I sniffed as I cried. “ _I don’t want to hear it anymore._ ” I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut.

“ _We can’t go home yet. You know that. He told you to get to Gagazet. That’s where we’re going._ ” He sighed. I sniffed as I cried. “ _We’re seeing this through._ ” He told me. I sniffed and looked up into his eyes.

“Get lost thieves.” A man growled at us. “Al bhed troublemakers.” I looked over before Gippal pulled out a gun and aimed it at him.

“Wanna say that again?” He growled at him. “We’re minding our own business waiting for the ferry, got a problem with it?” The man froze and paled immediately. “We haven’t done anything to you, so why don’t you back off?” He spat. The man ran off.

I sniffed and looked up at Gippal. “ _Heard there’s a hot spring in Guadosalam. Wanna check it out?_ ” He asked me with a smile, tucking his gun away again. I sniffed and nodded. He wiped away my tears and kissed my nose. “ _They’ll all see one day that you saved them: the al bhed summoner._ ” He whispered to me before the ferry arrived. “ _Now let's ride a shoopuf.”_ He grinned and pulled me to the elevator. I smiled at him as I wiped my tears away.

He paid for the ride and we were lifted up to the basket. I stepped in and looked around, curious again. I wiped away my tears and looked out over the edge as we waited for the ride to start. He settled into a spot and watched me.

I startled and held on tight, ducking down, as we began to move. He chuckled as he watched me. I peeked back over the edge cautiously before my eyes lit up in awe. It was absolutely stunning. Pyreflies were everywhere coming from flowers along the banks.

“ _Gippal come look!_ ” I giggled at him, looking over to him. He stepped over and looked out with me. “ _It’s so pretty! I’ve never seen so many pyreflies in one place…_ ”

“ _See those flowers? They’re called moon lilies.”_ He smiled as he pointed them out. I smiled and nodded. “ _It’s said they’re the manifestation of souls who lost their lives in the river._ ” He told me. I blinked at that and looked at him. “ _We’re coming up on the deepest part of the river. Look down._ ” He smiled. I peeked out a little more before my eyes lit up.

There was a giant sunken city under the water, it looked to be a machina city. The pyreflies were swimming around the ruins under the water’s surface, as well as some bigger more menacing creatures. After looking around at the ruins I determined that structural support was not done correctly.

“ _There once was a machina city here. They wished to tame the river and their city would float among the lilies.”_ He smiled at me as he gently ran his fingers over my arm. “ _The city was massive and thriving… until the bridges they were on began to give under the stress._ ” I looked at him and breathed in. “ _Many attempts were made to save it… but the city was lost. The people escaped in time, but still, Yevon blamed the machina._ ” He sighed. “ _Now it’s a sunken city populated by pyreflies and fiends._ ”

“ _Fiends were once people_ … _so the city thrives on._ ” I smiled at him. He chuckled and looked at me oddly before pinching my nose.

“ _You and your off-kilter positivity._ ” He chuckled. I giggled and smiled. “ _I’m glad you stopped crying…”_ he rubbed the back of his head and sighed. I moved over and slid between him and the edge, looking out at the river. He blinked at me before I nuzzled into his neck. He chuckled and held me close as we looked out at the river together.

I saw the next dock in the distance. I took a deep breath before looking back at the river. I nuzzled back into him again and he breathed me in. I closed my eyes and ate a little bit of the food we had been given.

“ _Next stop Guadosalam_.” He chuckled to me. I glanced at him, breathing in. He kissed my forehead gently. I looked up at him as the shoopuf came to a stop and the elevator came up. We got onto it and got lowered down onto the ground. I smiled up at the shoopuf and giggled softly. We headed for Guadosalam. I could see it in the distance as we walked. I breathed in and munched on the dried fruit.

“ _This beats the desert, doesn’t it?_ ” He smiled at me. I looked over to him and smiled, nodding. “ _Especially since you’re dad rarely lets you leave Home._ ” I sighed and nodded.

“ _It’s nice to leave home…_ ” I whispered. He nodded and rubbed my hand gently. I hummed the hymn softly as we walked. He smiled at me.

“ _I love it when you sing._ ” He whispered to me. I smiled at him as I kept humming. He hummed with me and we relaxed. I looked up at Guadosalam before stepping inside with him. I looked around in awe before pausing, feeling drawn somewhere.

I headed up and through a hallway, moving up a massive staircase. I looked at the portal and my heart raced. I stepped through and I froze at the sight before me.

The farplane.

It was absolutely beautiful and I somehow felt like I belonged here. I stepped closer, swallowing hard. I moved to the edge and looked down at the beautiful waterfalls surrounded by pyreflies. It looked absolutely stunning. I started to cry. I looked around in awe before pyreflies swarmed me. I squeaked as they danced around me, all the other pilgrims here backing away at seeing me like this. I giggled excitedly at their gentle dancing around me.

I looked up and smiled at Gippal who was watching me. He chuckled softly as the pilgrims fled out, fearing the pyreflies and me. I blinked as they flew off back down below. I watched them go and smiled. I breathed in, feeling my heart calm. It felt like home.

“So… the rumors are true.” I immediately felt dread hit my stomach out of nowhere. I turned and looked at the man who came over to me. I swallowed hard and paled. He felt all sorts of wrong. He chuckled and smirked as he came closer to me. “An Al Bhed summoner. What an oddity you are.” I took a step back when he stepped towards me. He looked at me curiously. “You’re much more than a summoner… aren’t you child?”

“What is your name?” I asked simply. He chuckled as he came and backed me to the wall, stroking my cheek. I felt that pit of dread get heavier.

“Seymour Guado. I am a Maester of Yevon.” He told me. I stared up at him. “So young…” he chuckled as he stroked back my hair. I slapped his hand away and quickly moved out from where he had cornered me. “Why so frightened?”

“You feel wrong… like pyreflies on the brink of turning to fiends… spoiled.” I explained. He chuckled at that and a shiver ran down my spine.

“You are much more than a summoner indeed. Yunalesca will want to meet you.” He teased as he turned to look at me. “A shame you won’t make it there…” his eyes narrowed in my direction and I felt instant panic.

“Hey back off!” Gippal yelled at him as he came over with his gun drawn. My heart raced in panic as Gippal came and put me behind him, taking my hand.

“Your guardian, I presume?” Seymour chuckled at me. I swallowed hard.

“I do not plan to travel to Zanarkand.” I stated firmly. Gippal looked back at me before facing Seymour again.

“Oh? Is that so? What pilgrimage are you taking then summoner?”

“To stop another, more powerful than Sin.” I felt my courage rising as I felt a tingle of electricity in my hands. I stepped in front of Gippal and he watched me carefully. “I was told Sin is not mine to destroy.” I breathed in shakily. Seymour narrowed his eyes at me. “My answers lie at Gagazet.”

“You fascinate me.” Seymour chuckled. I swallowed hard and looked at him. “A summoner from the al bhed who does not travel to fight Sin. You would sully the name of summoners for this foolish errand that was told to you? And by whose authority?” He chuckled darkly.

“His.” I pulled the thread and Ixion stepped forward and stood between us. “The fayth asked me to do this.”

“You are not a follower of Yevon, yet you follow the fayth blindly.” He chuckled. I took a deep breath and Ixion kept us guarded. “Why did they choose you?”

“I don’t know.” I whispered out. “But I will listen.” I growled at him. “Get us out of here.” I whispered to Ixion who nodded and charged up a bolt. I looked at Seymour and my heart raced in fear.

He launched the bolt before Gippal and I were thrown on his back and he charged us out of the farplane and into the Thunder Plain. I held on tight and Gippal held onto me as we rode through the Thunder Plain.

We quickly got to the Machalania Woods and I began to cry. He took us to just outside of the temple before stopping. I looked at Ixion and sniffed, nodding my thanks. I got off with Gippal before Ixion left. I looked back where we had come from and tears just kept falling.

“ _Who the hell was that?”_ Gippal asked confused. He came over and stroked my tears away. “ _What happened_ …?”

“ _He’s a maestor who feels like rotted pyreflies_.” I whispered out shakily. He looked at me confused. “ _He scares me._ ” I whispered, my heart racing. He hugged me tightly. “ _Four more temples…_ ”

“ _Four…? I only know of two_.” He looked at me perplexed.

“ _In a dream… I was told of two more, one lost, one stolen.”_ I whispered to him. He nodded slowly. He stroked back my hair gently. “ _That man frightens me._ ” I whispered. He nodded and put his forehead to mine before hugging me tightly.

“ _He frightens me too_ …” he whispered. I nodded and kept close to him. I breathed in shakily. “ _We need to go to the temple.”_

I nodded and moved, taking him with me to Machalania temple. I swallowed hard as we cross the bridge and headed into the frozen temple. I shivered into the cold. Gippal wrapped an arm around me and rubbed my arm to warm me up. I swallowed hard as we moved.

‘ **Find us all… and we may avert disaster again.** ’

I inhaled sharply and looked around before I could hear the hymn. I looked up at the temple before moving inside. I swallowed hard as we moved for the cloisters. I was shivering pretty badly now, not used to the cold. Gippal stopped me. I looked at him before a monk came and offered me a heavy robed jacket. I took it and pulled it on, nodding my thanks to them. I held it close as I moved inside the cloisters with Gippal.

“A race to the finish. Now that we have an enemy.” I told Gippal, using the common tongue. He looked at me and breathed in. “The threat we face cannot be stopped from within a Yevon cell.”

“Why aren’t you speaking in al bhed?” He asked softly as we moved through the maze of puzzles until we got to the chamber of the fayth. I looked at the chamber door and breathed out shakily.

“ _Watch over me._ ” I whispered to him. He nodded slowly. “ _I was chosen for something. After seeing that man I have my resolve to finish it._ ” I breathed in shakily.

He gently turned me around and looked into my eyes. “ _Be careful._ ” He whispered to me before he kissed me deeply. I returned it, cupping his neck. He kept it, holding me close. “ _I love you._ ” I smiled and nuzzled him.

“ _I love you too._ ” I whispered before pulling back and stepping into the chamber of the fayth. I looked at it’s resting place and breathed in shakily. I knelt at its feet and started to pray.

“ ** _Ahh young love… so pure. So innocent._** ” She chuckled softly at my weakened but determined form. I had lost track of time. “ ** _I see why they’ve chosen you._** ” I looked at her and breathed in shakily. She leaned down and cupped my cheek gently. “ ** _You’re heart is pure._** ”

I got to my feet and looked into her eyes. She chuckled softly before kissing my head. “ _He told me I would need all of you… to face what is coming.”_ She giggled softly.

“ ** _It was no lie child. We all know what is coming._** ” She told me, smiling. “ ** _You must be prepared for what is coming._** ”

“ _What is coming?”_ I asked softly. She looked at me and breathed in.

“ ** _Your answers lie on Gagazet._** ” She pushed through me and I gasped in as Pyreflies surrounded me before vanishing. I stepped out to Gippal and smiled.

“ _Onto the next._ ” I whispered. He nodded and came over, helping me find my balance. I leaned heavily into him and breathed shakily. “ _To Bevelle…”_ I muttered out. He nodded and swallowed hard as he helped me walk out and back to the courtyard of the temple. I looked at the pilgrims waiting patiently, quiet and curious.

“ _Show them…”_ He whispered to me. I nodded and stepped away from him and to the opening, they made for me. I looked around at all of them before I took off my coat, throwing it to Gippal. He caught it and held it for me. I closed my eyes and cupped my heart.

“ _Breathe life into them…”_ I whispered to her as I felt the pyreflies condense before she cupped my shoulder from behind me. I exhaled and opened my eyes as she handed me her scarf. I held it and she looked around at all of them, defensive of me.

“ ** _We must go now._** ” She told me. I looked at her and breathed in before she vanished, her scarf leaving as well. I breathed in shakily and looked at Gippal. He handed the coat to the monk before moving with me, heading out quickly.


	3. The Answers

I walked with Gippal into Bevelle, my heart racing as we stood confidently. People were whispering and staring at us as we moved. I knew they were really looking at Gippal’s guns, afraid of us. I stepped up to the temple doors and swallowed hard as I looked at all the colorful temple walls.

I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, stepping inside. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Seymour and Mika standing waiting for us. I breathed in shakily as I moved towards him.

“I came as a summoner to pray. Let us through.” I told Mika, avoiding all eye contact with Seymour.

“Al bhed do not have magic.” He told me.

“Oh, she does my lord… she does.” Seymour chuckled. “She’s quite unique in her talent with the pyreflies. Like nothing I’ve ever seen.” He stepped closer only to be stopped by a gun pointed in his face by Gippal.

“Touch her again and I will shoot you.” He spat at him.

“I am a summoner on a pilgrimage. Regardless of my past, I came to pray.” I explained. “Will you let me or not?” I asked Mika, my heart racing. He looked at me then to Gippal.

“He is your guardian?” Mika asked. I looked to Gippal and nodded. “You may enter…” he said reluctantly and made his men stand aside. I looked at Seymour, my eyes full of determination now since last I’d seen him. I moved into the chamber to start the trials with Gippal.

“ _How is that_ _asshole everywhere?_ ” Gippal sighed as the doors shut behind us. I swallowed hard and got moving through the trials. “ _He seems to have found an enemy in us apparently._ ”

“ _I now know why._ ” I told him. “ _Mika… he’s an unsent._ ” I told him. He stared at me at that.

“ _You’re positive?_ ” He asked shocked. I nodded. “ _How the hell has that not been noticed?!”_ I looked at him _._

“ _Seymour has everyone fooled._ ” I sighed as I got working through the puzzles to unlock the chamber of the fayth. “ _One day someone will expose them._ ”

“ _Why can’t we? You can send him, right?_ ” He asked simply. I looked back at him.

“ _Who would believe us? Two al bhed teenagers against the heads of Yevon?”_ I asked simply as I got the puzzle solved and an elevator appeared. “ _We have better chances of stopping Sin then taking down Yevon._ ” I sighed as I stepped up onto it, waiting for him. He came over and joined me. “ _And we’re not even trying to stop Sin._ ”

“ _Why does that not make me feel better?_ ” He chuckled at me as the elevator took us to the chamber of the fayth. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. “ _This place is creepy_.” He shivered.

“ _And there’s even more beneath our feet than we can reach._ ” I sighed. He looked at me and raised a brow. “ _Had a dream… taking an elevator down to the deepest bowels of Bevelle… there was a giant machina. It was terrifying.”_

“ _Yevon doesn’t use machina…_ ” he blinked. I nodded slowly and breathed in. “ _You’re sure it’s accurate_ …?”

 _“I’m sure.”_ I nodded and breathed in. He rubbed the back of his head. “ _This place goes so deep.”_ I looked around before the elevator stopped. I moved off it and into the chamber of the fayth, looking around with nerves.

“ _And now… we’re here._ ” He sighed as we looked at the closed entrance. I swallowed hard and stepped over to do my thing. He grabbed my arm and held me back. “ _Myra… will you be ok?”_ He asked softly. I looked at him. “ _I’ve noticed your eyes… we’re running you ragged at the pace we’re going.”_ He sighed. I swallowed hard and looked down.

“ _We’ll have time to rest… after we reach Gagazet.”_ I muttered out, my heart racing. He nodded slowly and gently pulled me close. “ _We can’t stop moving… not now. Seymour will surely have us killed before we reach Gagazet.”_ I sighed. He nodded and sighed.

“ _I’m not happy about it but I understand. This is the last known temple before Zanarkand.”_ He whispered. I nodded.

“ _And two before Gagazet remain._ ” I whispered before I pulled back and moved into the chamber alone. I looked at the resting Fayth, the sound of its hymn heavy in the air now. I stepped over and breathed in shakily. ” _Hear my pleas.”_ I whispered as I slowly knelt down and began to pray.

I fell forward and started to cry, not feeling him arriving. “ _Please… please…_ ” I begged, my body aching from the days we’d been here. I had been praying for so long with no reply. “Please! _”_ I screamed out _._

 _“_ You’re pleas are unheard for a reason.” A boy said. I cried as I looked up at him. “There are people who need my aid more than you.” I sniffed as I cried.

“ _Am I not good enough…?_ ” I whimpered out, my body weak and screaming for relief.

“I never said you weren’t.” He smiled at me as he knelt next to me. “You need to rest… your body needs it. You can’t rush this process.” He told me.

“ _But Seymour…_ ” I whispered out. He sighed and looked at me.

“Not your issue to deal with.” He told me. “We will protect you… so do not rush this.” He sighed as he stroked my hair gently. “You rush it… it’ll all be for nothing.” I swallowed hard and looked at him, tears still pouring down. “Two more temples… two temples that no one knows of. Remiem Temple in the Calm Lands… and the stolen fayth between the calm lands and Gagazet. Get to the peak of Gagazet and you’ll learn the truth. There you will decide.” He told me.

“ _Who will stop Seymour…? Sin…?”_ I whimpered out, my body was already unresponsive. He sighed _._

“A girl… who people will listen to.” He smiled. I sniffed and nodded as I cried. “Would you… give your life to save him?” He looked to the door. I looked up at him as I cried.

“Yes.” I whispered out. He took a deep breath.

“Would you join us to save him…?” He asked. I looked up at him perplexed. “Would you become a fayth… to save him?”

“Become a fayth…?” I whispered.

“You don’t need to decide until you reach the end. There… you will choose.” He told me. I looked at him perplexed. “You have to keep Vegnagun asleep.”

“ _Vegnagun…._?” I whispered out. He nodded before I was flooded with pyreflies. The door opened and Gippal ran in immediately. He came over and held me tightly. I cried into him and my body shook in pain.

“ _Are you ok…?_ ” He asked worried, stroking my head gently. I cried into him, my body aching so bad. He picked me up gently and carried me out quickly. He got us back to the temple and into a healer’s room. He stayed by my side as I was taken care of for the next few days. He kept his gun close at hand ready to protect me from Seymour or anyone who tried to hurt me.

I was crying for days, processing the request made by the fayth. I was being groomed… they were preparing me to be a fayth. I apparently had no choice in the matter. They had chosen me and set out my fate. They knew what was to come. I was wandering mindlessly along with their plans.

Gippal was there the entire time, keeping me in his arms, even if I never spoke. I was scared that they knew his life would be in danger and I’d be the only one able to save him. I didn’t want his life to be in danger, ever.

When I was finally well enough to leave, we set out for the calm lands. I was quiet the entire time as we got there. I looked around before seeing an entrance up on the cliffs. I headed that way, breathing in. He said one was in the Calm Lands. I was wary about becoming a fayth, but not about stopping a threat no one knew of.

“ _You’re scaring me Myra._ ” He grabbed my arm and made me stop. I sniffed and held back tears. “ _What happened with the Fayth…?_ ”

“ _It’s nothing. We continue on.”_ I whispered out.

“ _When have you kept secrets from me…?”_ He asked softly. I sniffed and bit my lip, crying. “ _What happened… that made you quiet._ ” I sniffed as I cried.

“ _I have a journey to complete… regardless of what happened there._ ” I explained as I pulled myself up the cliff face, tears still in my eyes. “ _They’re preparing me for something I am scared to do… but I will not stop.”_

“ _What do you have to do?”_ He asked worried as he climbed with me. I looked at him and sniffed.

“ _Saving your life… in exchange for mine._ ” I whispered out before I pulled myself up to the next area.

“ _What?!”_ He asked shocked as he looked up at me. I sniffed as I cried.

“ _You’re life will be threatened. While also threatening the world. The machina I told you about… in the pits of Bevelle… it’s a weapon, called Vegnagun.”_ I told him. He looked at me. “ _Someone wants to use it, and to save you, they want me to sacrifice myself._ ”

“ _Vegnagun… a machina…”_ he blinked at me _. “That’s why they sought an al bhed…”_ he blinked at me. I nodded as I got up to the top and reached out to help him up. “ _They’re using you…_ ”

“ _To save the world.”_ I sighed as I pulled him up. “ _Someone else will stop Seymour and Sin.”_ I sighed _. “An al bhed can shut down the machina… and end the threat entirely._ ”

“ _A machina…”_ he sighed as he looked at me. “ _So they need a summoner for that?”_ He asked confused. I shrugged and walked with him to the temple, looking at the lost building. I walked across the bridge with him and into the main chamber. “ _Why do you need to be a summoner to help them?”_

“ _They said my answers are on Gagazet. I don’t know why.”_ I sighed. He nodded and moved with me into the temple. I looked around and breathed in.

“The trials here are unlike those you’ve seen before.” A woman spoke and we both turned and looked at her. “You must prove you are worthy.”

“How?” I asked softly. I looked at Gippal and breathed in shakily. I startled back as she summoned an aeon. I looked at Gippal and he swallowed hard.

“Beat my creatures in battle… and you will be given the right to pray in our temple.” She told me. I swallowed hard at that and nodded slowly. I called upon my aeons and began to battle one by one through her aeons.

I panted hard when the battles came to an end. Ixion standing beside us as support. I leaned into him, run dry.

“You’re attachment to them is far stronger than others I have met.” She spoke to me. “It’s quite impressive.” She gestured me forward and Ixion brought me over. “You are welcome to pray at our temple.”

“Thank you.” I whispered. She nodded and helped me to the chamber of the fayth. She set me on my knees before she disappeared into pyreflies. I breathed in shakily. ” _I am too weak to pray…_ ” I sighed out, letting myself crumple a little. “ _I am sorry… I am not strong enough.”_

“ **You already proved your worth.** ”

“ **Don’t apologize.** ”

“ **Your exhaustion proves your devotion.** ”

I looked up at the three girls, breathing in shakily. “ _I do not feel worthy._ ” I sighed.

“ **You completed our trials**.”

“ **That is all the worth you need for us.** ”

I felt tears fall as the trio enveloped me in their arms, drowning me in pyreflies. I sniffed as they cleared. “ _Thank you.”_ I whispered out. I got up and moved back out and Gippal blinked at me.

“ _That was fast._ ” He came over and helped me stand. I leaned into him and nodded, sniffing. I headed out with him. “ _One left?_ ”

“ _The stolen fayth._ ” I nodded. He looked at me and breathed in. I looked up at him. “ _I don’t know why I need the fayth if I am taking on a machina._ ”

“ _We’ll learn eventually._ ” He nodded. I nodded as we moved and headed back into the Calm Lands. He helped me down every step of the way until we got to the valley floor. I looked around at all the grass and creatures running about. “ _But I will not let you give your life for me at the end of this. I made that promise, not you._ ” He sighed as we got moving across the calm lands, heading for the mountain pass. I chewed on my lip as we walked.

“ _Fate will refuse that…_ ” I whispered to him. He sighed and held me close as we walked.

“ _Screw fate. You’re more important._ ” He chuckled softly. I smiled at that. “ _Your life, your choices should matter, not be planned out from the get-go._ ” I breathed in and leaned into him, nodding slowly. “ _I’ll make sure you get that choice._ ” He whispered into my hair as we moved into the mountain pass.

I looked at the bridge before following my gut and going down underneath it. He followed me, trusting me at this point. I stopped in my tracks at the cave entrance I found. It immediately made my heart ache. I swallowed hard and moved inside, scared.

“ _Jeez this place even gives me the creeps…_ ” he shivered as we moved through the winding cave. I swallowed hard as we came to the end of the line and there was a transport pad. I swallowed hard and looked at it. I took his hand before stepping on. It sent us back behind the wall and into the chamber of the fayth.

I blinked at it shocked before I knelt and started praying immediately. Gippal swallowed hard and watched me, feeling unsure if he was allowed to be here or not. I kept praying before I felt a cold wet nose bump my hands up and it began to lick at my face. I squeaked and giggled at it, smiling at the pup. The man stepped over and chuckled at me.

“ ** _Not often I get visitors_** _.”_ He told me. I smiled up at him as I pet the dog.

“ _Whoa…_ ”

“ ** _Quite interesting to see al bhed here though. Very unexpected_**.” He chuckled as he sat across from me, gently petting his dog. “ ** _How may I help you young summoner?_** ”

“The other fayth, said I needed to find you. That it was necessary to complete the pilgrimage they told me I alone take.” I explained to him. He nodded slowly and breathed in.

“ _You’re a crusader…”_ Gippal stared at him in shock.

“ ** _That I am._** ” The fayth chuckled at him. “ ** _Soon you both will be too._** ” He sighed. “ ** _Yes, I know of the pilgrimage of the al bhed summoner… how it differs from the previous kind. It’s why I offer my services free of charge to you alone._** ”

“Free of charge…?” Gippal blinked in confusion. “You charge summoners?”

“ ** _I’ve been at this for ages, I get bored._** ” He shrugged. I giggled at that.

“Are there shops in the farplane…?” Gippal laughed.

“ ** _There’s shops everywhere. Especially in the dream we share._** ” He smiled at us. I looked at him confused.

“The shared dream of the fayth…?” I asked softly. He nodded.

“ ** _One you’ll see in time… it needs to be preserved._** ” He sighed. I looked at him confused and swallowed hard at him mentioning me sharing the dream.

“Wait a god damn minute. She’ll see the dream? The shared dream of the fayth? You’re going to turn her into a fayth?!” Gippal barked. I looked down and swallowed hard. He paused and looked at me. “You… you knew…?”

“ ** _The choice is hers to make. Whether she remains one or dies, is completely in her hands._** ” He told us. I looked at him.

“Remains one…?” I asked confused. He sighed.

“ ** _Those cryptic bastards didn’t tell ya, huh?_** ” He chuckled. I looked at him. “ ** _Vegnagun, if you take it on alone, you’re destined to either die or return to being a fayth. You’ll be a fayth until the day someone comes and releases the pyreflies in a lost world you both will travel to._** ” He explained. I gently pet his dog. “ ** _There you will become a fayth, safeguarding our dream, and holding back the shade till you can be aided._** ”

“A shade…? You mean a rotted pyrefly?” I asked softly. He nodded. I blinked at that and looked to Gippal. “I… I’m going to be a fayth to hold back this thing… then I won’t be a fayth when they’re sent?”

“ ** _Correct._** ” He nodded. I blinked and looked down to think about that. “ ** _If you are aided and saved from the shade yourself… in the farplane, you may live… only if you have hope._** ” I looked at him and breathed in shakily.

“The shade… will take me…?”

“Whoa wait… no. I’m not going to let that happen.” Gippal stated firmly. I looked up at him.

“ ** _She gives herself to it willingly… to save you._** _”_ He pointed out. Gippal froze at that and looked at him. “ ** _To save all those who came to fight. To give them time._** ” I swallowed hard.

“Time for what…?” I asked quietly.

“ ** _To weaken Vegnagun for your final blow._** ” He gently stroked his dog’s head. I breathed in. He sighed and looked at us. “ ** _You two… I ache for you…_** ” he sighed before standing up and looking down at me. “ ** _Don’t give up, ok? Things will come around. I promise._** ” He sighed before he rubbed my head. The pair faded into pyreflies and I swallowed hard. I looked up Gippal.

“ _We’re both going to die…”_ he muttered out, still in shock. I got up and looked at him. I came over and cupped his cheeks, looking up into his eye. He looked back at me and swallowed hard.

“ _We are going to live. I will make sure of it._ ”

“ _They’re going. To turn you. Into. A. Fayth_.” He stated pointedly. I breathed in.

“ _They’re turning me into a fayth… to give the world a fighting chance. He said it wouldn’t be permanent. That I will have the choice to return to being one or not.”_ I explained. He breathed in and looked at me. “ _As long as you still breathe, I will come back to you. I will never choose to stay a fayth unless you’re at my side._ ” I whispered to him.

He looked into my eyes before I pulled him down and kissed him deeply. He returned it and held me close. I kept it, gently stroking his cheek. “ _You are my anchor._ ” I whispered against his lips. He breathed me in as he held me. “ _To the summit of Gagazet._ ” I whispered to him. He breathed in and slowly nodded. “ _Then we decide what to do next.”_ He breathed me in and nodded.

“ _To Gagazet.”_ He sighed and led us out through the teleport pad. It brought us back to the entrance before we headed up and out, heading up the pass.

It took us days to get up the pass. I was shivering nonstop even when Ifrit came to warm us at night. The Ronso had given me a jacket when we met them but it barely helped. We had only gone halfway when we met them. I was shivering horribly. My body was not used to cold and it didn’t want to be. Gippal was there the entire time trying to keep me warm.

We were on our way up the second half now, nearing the summit. My fingers were numb and my body ached from all my shivering as we climbed.

“ _Our answers are almost here._ ” He told me as we got to the top, the bracing wind piercing through us both. I leaned into him and shivered. I moved with him and shivered, sliding through the gap in the rocks where the path led on. I instantly felt warmth against my face and looked up, seeing a hot spring.

That was until I saw the giant collection of fayth statues all around the spring. I stopped in my tracks and stared at them, fear in my eyes. I couldn’t help but cry now at seeing them all. They all looked to be in agony.

I stepped forward and looked up at them all before the pyreflies swarmed me and bombarded me with visions of the past. I screamed out at seeing guardian after guardian turned into Sin, followed by the summoners dying. I swatted away the pyreflies, wanting it to stop. I saw thousands of people bowing down to a man before their lives were taken and Sin was born. I fell back into the water and the pyreflies finally stopped attacking me with visions.

“ _Myra!”_ Gippal yelled after me when I came up gasping for air. I looked up at him, panting hard and fear in my eyes. He offered his hand to me and I swam over, using his help to get up. “ _The pyreflies were so thick I couldn’t get through.”_ He held me close as he pushed back my drenched hair. “ _What the hell happened…?_ ”

“ _Zanarkand. A thousand years ago.”_ I choked out. He looked at me, confused. I pointed to the wall. “ _That’s Sin._ ” I coughed. He looked back at the wall of fayth statues. “ _Yevon is sacrificing people to keep Zanarkand alive within Sin.”_

“ _That… that doesn’t make any sense…”_ He looked at it _,_ perplexed _._ “ _Why would they sacrifice their own people to keep Sin around?_ ”

“ _To keep Zanarkand alive._ ” I coughed hard and whimpered. He held me close and rubbed my back. “ _Those are all the people from Zanarkand… and hundreds of summoner’s guardians.”_ I looked at the wall. “ _The cycle must end._ ” I looked at Gippal. He took a deep breath and looked at it before looking at me. “ _No more, high summoners._ ” I looked at the wall. He looked with me.

“ _The answer lies at the summit…”_ he whispered out. I nodded and pushed back my hair, swallowing hard. I looked at him.

“ _We need to seal off Yunalesca_.” I moved to head down to Zanarkand.

“ _Wait. We’re going to Zanarkand?!”_ He asked shocked. I nodded and looked at him. “ _Myra you're soaked to the bone, we leave this hot spring cave, you are going to freeze to death.”_ He told me firmly. I looked down at my clothes and swallowed hard. “ _Get Ifrit. He can make it quicker_.” I nodded and summoned him. He found us a dry area to rest and made a fire for us. I stripped out of my drenched clothes and set them on a drying rack Gippal made. Ifrit held me close to keep me warm as I stared at the fayth of Sin.

I played with one of my hair braids as we waited for my clothes to dry. Gippal made us something to eat and gave me some. I ate it slowly and relaxed.

“ _This is what the fayth wanted me to see…_ ” I sighed. “ _The dream… it's of Zanarkand._ ” I looked at Gippal.

“ _There’s a version of Zanarkand that still exists… right?”_ He asked. I nodded slowly and breathed in as I ate. “ _It was created by Yevon?_ ” He asked. I nodded again. “ _Why?”_

“ _I… I don’t know… it was during the machina war._ ” I rubbed the back of my head and sighed. “ _Zanarkand was against Bevelle and Bevelle was using machina against them. Zanarkand was filled with summoners…”_ I breathed in as I ate. He breathed in and nodded, looking at the wall. “ _Maybe Sin… was Zanarkand’s version of Vegnagun._ ”

“ _Created to end a war?_ ” He asked. I nodded and breathed in shakily. “ _Well that obviously went wrong…_ ” he sighed. I nodded and continued to eat. “ _So… we make Yunalesca unreachable, what then?_ ” He asked softly.

“ _It ends the cycle of the final summon… then Sin needs to be defeated without it._ ” I explained. He paused at that.

“ _Defeat Sin… without the final summon? I thought that was impossible…_ ” he muttered out.

“ _It is…_ ” I sighed as I finished my food. “ _But it’s the only way to end the cycle of pain…_ ” he nodded slowly. I leaned into Ifrit’s warmth and sighed. Gippal leaned over and checked my clothes.

“ _They’re almost dry_.” He sighed. I breathed in and looked to the hot springs, enjoying the comfortable warmth of the cave. “ _Myra… do you really think we can seal off Yunalesca…?”_ I looked to him and breathed in shakily.

“ _We have to try.”_ I sighed. He nodded slowly at that and cleaned up. “ _Ifrit… can you finish drying my clothes_ …?” He grunted one response before breathing heat over them, steam rising off them. He nodded at me before he disappeared in a cloud of pyreflies. I moved over and got redressed, shivering into the warmth of my clothes. Gippal put out the fire and cleaned it up.

“ _To Zanarkand then…_ ” he sighed. “ _Never really wanted to say that._ ” He admitted. I nodded as I looked at him. He hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and closed my eyes. He kissed my head gently and sighed softly.

I moved with him, heading out and down the path to Zanarkand. I swallowed hard as I saw it in the distance. Just seeing it from this close gave me the creeps, especially after what the pyreflies showed me. I held his hand tightly as we moved carefully down the incline.

I shrieked when lights flashed at us brightly and wind whipped around us. Gippal held me close protectively and pulled his gun, unsure what the light was since it was blinding us. It landed with a thud and al bhed soldier ran over. They grabbed us both, dragging us into the airship. I whimpered as we were thrown in cells across from each other.

“ _Who sent you_?” Gippal called after one of them.

“ _Her father._ ” They called back. I froze at hearing that and looked at Gippal. “ _Regardless of her talents, he refuses to let her die for the world._ ”

“ _We weren’t going to do the final summoning! We were going to collapse Zanarkand so no one can!_ ” Gippal yelled after them but they just kept walking. He grumbled in frustration before he plopped down on the bed there. I looked at him and breathed in shakily.

“ _Hey… it’s going to be ok._ ” I smiled at him. He looked at me and breathed in. He rubbed his face worried now.

“ _No. It’s not. A summoner could be going now and dying!_ ” He barked. “ _And they don’t know they’re walking to their death!_ ” I sighed and dropped my head.

“ _Then we tell Home. They’ll act for them._ ” I whispered out. He looked at me and breathed in. “ _And we go back to Spira. We’re needed there. I can feel it._ ” He breathed in and looked at me.

“ _Babe_ … _you’re freaking me out._ ” He admitted. I looked up at him. “ _Pyreflies…_ ” He pointed. I looked where he was pointing and saw them just lingering around me. “ _You’re not doing anything and they’re here…_ ” I looked back at him and saw Pyreflies around him now.

“ _Gippal…”_ I pointed and he jumped in shock when he saw the ones around him. “ _I don’t know why they’re here…_ ” I whispered before I was slammed hard into the wall as the airship got hit by something. Gippal looked up at me, now worried.

“ _Babe what did you do!_ ” He called out to me. I looked at him and breathed in shakily before the pyreflies swarmed both of us as an explosion engulfed the airship.


	4. The Lost Aeon

I shot awake and looked around in the water. I swam to the surface and coughed hard. I looked around at where I was and saw ruins. I paused when I saw Sin in the distance, swimming away. I swallowed hard as I watched him go.

I swam for something solid and looked around, confused. “ _Gippal!_ ” I screamed out, looking around for him. “ _Gippal!”_ I pulled myself up onto dry land and stood up, looking around worried. _“Gippal!_ ” I called out again.

“ _Myra!”_ I spun around at the faint sound in the distance. I rose my hand into the air and shot off a flare from my hand using my magic. I saw one in the distance in response and I got moving that way.

“ _Gippal! I’m coming!_ ” I called off to him. I moved quickly, following his flare. I was still drenched but I wasn’t cold thankfully. I slid to a stop and looked at the giant sunken temple in front of me. My heart raced and I felt drawn to a certain sunken entrance. I shot off another flare for him to find me now. “ _Gippal! Come over here!”_ I shouted off, knowing he’d probably hear me from this distance.

I looked up as I heard footsteps running over to me. I sighed in relief at seeing Gippal coming over. He jumped across a gap to me and immediately embraced me. I clung to him and breathed in shakily.

“ _What the hell happened?_ ” He asked worriedly. I looked up into his eyes and breathed in shakily. I looked off into the distance and saw the form sinking in the distance.

“ _Sin.”_ I told him. “ _He attacked the airship._ ” I breathed in shakily.

“ _We survived an attack from Sin?_ ” He asked shocked. I nodded slowly and pushed back my wet hair. “ _The pyreflies… they brought us here, saved us.”_

I shook my head. “ _Sin sent them to us. He’s conscious._ ” I whispered. “ _He brought us here for a reason.”_ I pointed to the sunken entryway. “ _We need to go in there._ ”

“ _Myra we need to go home._ ” He looked at me worried. I looked at him.

“ _Do you still trust me?_ ” I asked softly. He swallowed hard and looked at me before slowly nodding. “ _Something is in there we need._ ” I told him. “ _I feel it in my gut._ ” He sighed and nodded.

“ _I’ll try and find a way to signal to Home._ ” He told me. I nodded before turning and diving into the water, swimming for the entrance. I swam through and came up for air when I saw the air pocket. I looked at the stairwell up before recognizing the structure. I swam for the stairs before I climbed up.

“ _Gippal… it’s a temple… a Yevon temple.”_ I looked to him as he swam my way. “ _There’s a fayth here…_ ” I whispered in shock, standing up and slowly moving into the ruins as he got up and followed me.

“ _I thought we got all of them…?_ ”

“ _He said to save the lost, what if this is it?_ ” I smiled at him. He blinked at that and walked with me through the corridors. I stopped in my tracks when we arrived in an antechamber, seeing the same doorway as all other chambers of the fayth. I looked back at him and he was staring as well. I looked around and blinked at all the lit spheres with the fayth glyphs in them.

“ _They… they sent us here for this…?_ ” He asked simply. I looked at him before slowly nodding. “ _Why?”_

“ _He said I needed all of them if I was to succeed… no one knew about this one._ ” I told him, swallowing hard as I stepped to the door. “ _Try to signal to Home. See if you can get us out of here… when I finish this._ ” I looked at him. He swallowed hard before he came over and wrapping his arms around me.

“ _I’ve had enough scares for one day, please.”_ He begged softly. I nuzzled into him and held onto him. ” _Do we really need to…?_ ” I pulled back and looked up into his eyes before slowly nodding. He swallowed hard and put his forehead to mine. “ _Is that you or the fayth talking?_ ” His voice was shaky. I looked into his eyes before I gently kissed him.

“ _It’s me._ ” I whispered. He swallowed hard and nodded slowly. He gently let me go and I turned and entered the chamber. The door shut behind me and I swallowed hard. I didn’t know what was going to happen. I slowly knelt at the feet of the fayth and started to pray.

I panted hard, shivering a little before a soft sigh came from in front of me. I looked up, shivering. I saw a woman standing there looking at me.

“The next fayth came to me…?” She asked gently. I blinked at that and looked at her. “Did you know I was the last?”

“I didn’t know you even existed…” I whispered out, shivering a little. She sighed and knelt down, looking at me. “No one knew you existed…”

“He hid me for a reason.” She told me. I looked at her confused. “My own son…” she sighed and looked down. I paused and looked over her features, confused. I then recognized her eyes.

“Seymour…” I whispered out. She nodded slowly. “Your son turned you into a fayth…?”

“He did. Look what’s become of him now.” She sighed. “Greed has consumed him.” I swallowed hard and rubbed my hands gently.

“You’re the lost one…?”

“For you, I am one of two.” She told me. I looked up into her eyes, perplexed by that. “The other you won’t meet just yet, child.” I took a deep breath before nodding slowly. “You’re so young… much like he was… but you’re different. You have not let the power get to your head. It frightens you.”

“Al bhed aren’t supposed to have magic.” I sighed. She nodded slowly and brushed back my hair gently. I looked up at her.

“But you do.” She smiled. I smiled back. “You’ll carry us to the end. I am sure you will succeed…” she whispered before leaning and kissing my forehead, dissipating into pyreflies. I breathed in shakily before I got up and stepped out, looking at Gippal and a dozen or so al bhed soldiers with him.

“ _Let’s go home.”_ I whispered out. He came over and caught me as my legs went out from under me. I looked up at the soldiers who were also worried before they led us to a salvage ship, taking us aboard. I paused when I saw a familiar redhead. I ran over and hugged her tightly. “ _Rikku!_ ” I gasped out. She immediately wrapped her arms around me and held tight.

“ _When we got the message from Gippal, we were so worried!_ ” She whispered to me. I breathed in shakily and cried into her shoulder. “ _Are you ok…?_ ” I nodded.

“ _The summoners aren’t. We need to stop them. Zanarkand is a lie, a trap._ ” I told her. She pulled back and looked up at me.

“ _You went to Zanarkand?_ ” She blinked up at me. I sighed.

“ _We didn’t make it. My father’s airship came and picked us up at Gagazet.”_ I explained _. “We were heading to destroy the entrance to Yunalesca… because we found out the truth._ ”

“ _We’re on orders to return you to Home.”_ She sighed. I nodded slowly.

“ _I need to go home. Tell dad and everyone what I learned. Then Gippal and I have to go back to the mainland. My journey is not over yet.”_ I explained. She looked at me.

“ _You’re not sacrificing yourself to Sin are you…?”_ She asked worriedly. I shook my head. She nodded and relaxed. “ _I’ll have dad take you._ ” She told me. I nodded and looked over at the man asleep against the crates. I blinked and moved over to him. He felt… different. “ _We found him in the ruins._ ” She told me. I nodded and brushed back his hair gently.

“ _He’s important… keep him safe._ ” I told her before moving below deck with Gippal. We found a bunk space and passed out there together.

I moved into Home with Gippal behind me. I headed to my dad and the council, determined to get what I wanted this time. I had finished my pilgrimage. I had found the truth.

“ _You’re in big trouble Myra._ ” My father growled. I looked at him then to Cid.

“ _The summoner are being sacrificed.”_ I told him. My father froze at that and looked at me. “ _I found out the truth on the summit of Gagazet. The final aeon… it is nothing but a ploy to continue the existence of Sin, and preserve a saved version of Zanarkand._ ”

“ _What?_ ” My father blinked in shock.

“ _We need to save the summoner_ s, _and keep them from doing the final summon_.” I told them. “ _And you are going to let Gippal and I return to Luca. We have business to attend to.” I crossed my arms._

 _“Why the hell would I let you do that?”_ He barked. I growled.

“ _Because I have work to do._ ” I spat. “ _I finally found my purpose.”_ I stated pointedly _._ He narrowed his eyes at me. I stood my ground as he stepped up to me and growled.

“ _You are still a child! My child! I will not let you be killed!”_

 _“I was chosen to be a fayth!”_ I spat out before immediately covering my mouth. The whole room went silent and looked at me. “ _I was chosen… to protect and fight. To fight for Home. To fight for Spira.”_ I sighed as I looked up at him. “ _I’m going whether you like it or not dad. The world needs me.”_

“ _I don’t care if the world needs you. You are my daughter. I will not lose you like I lost your mother._ ” He barked. I looked up at him and breathed out shakily.

“ _So you want me to die with Home?_ ” I spat. “ _I saw it fall… just like I saw mom die…”_ I bit my tongue before taking Gippal’s hand, running off with him again for the airship yard.

“ _Myra!_ ” Rikku called after us. “ _Wait!”_ I sniffed and ran onto an airship with Gippal, looking back to her as we began to take off. I looked at her and breathed in.

“ _Protect the summoners!”_ I called out to her. She looked up at us worried as Gippal wrapped his arms around me from behind, seeing the council running out behind her. “ _Protect Yuna!_ ” I yelled to her before the doors shut and the airship took off for Luca.


	5. Crimson Trials

I breathed in and looked around Luca, paying for some fresh fruit at a stall before Gippal came running over.

“The crimson squad is recruiting. No restrictions.” He grinned at me. I smiled at that and breathed in. “Let’s go! Before they leave town!” He gently pulled me through town, to get to the recruiting station. I held onto my bag of fruit and giggled excitedly. We’d been in Luca for a week, waiting for this. We’d grown accustomed to using the common tongue rather than the al bhed language so we didn’t get attacked constantly. I looked at the recruiting booth before we both came up together. He smiled at me before he got to filling out paperwork.

“Are former summoners allowed?” I asked softly. The guards immediately started staring at me in shock.

“An al bhed summoner? THE al bhed summoner?” One asked shocked. I smiled.

“Guess word travels fast.” I giggled as I rubbed the back of my head. He slid me paperwork and I got to filling it out, looking at Gippal. He smiled at me, every ounce of him excited. I’d dragged him all over Spira for my dream… now it was his turn.

“Hey, can I guarantee that she and I won’t be separated?” Gippal asked one of them.

“You can put in a request with your forms.” The guard nodded and slid us the papers for that. I smiled as I filled that out with him.

“An all hands on deck situation? That why there’s no restriction?” I asked softly.

“Sin must be stopped. At all costs.” The other nodded. I nodded with him as we handed in the paperwork. “May I ask why you didn’t finish your pilgrimage?”

I took a deep breath and looked at Gippal. “I was unable to perform the summoning in Bevelle.” I lied. They nodded at that.

“I’m sorry to hear that… well at least in the Crimson Squad you’ll still be able to help stop Sin.” The guard said before handing us ID badges. “Head into the inn, we’ve set up a dispatch there.” He gestured.

“Thank you for your empathy.” I bowed to them, giving the traditional prayer stance in return. They returned the gesture before we moved off to the inn. I looked at Gippal, so happy for his glee. “A special division of crusaders.” I giggled at him. He grinned back at me.

“Crusaders!” He grinned. “We’re going to be crusaders!” He held the door for me as we stepped into the inn. He paused and looked at me as we got in a line. “Shit you’re gonna need a weapon…” he muttered out, rubbing the back of his head.

“We can get me a magic item at the shop.” I smiled at him. “I’ve been working at the temple earning money.” I nodded at him. He smiled at that.

“A staff…? Or a doll?” He chuckled at me. I giggled and nudged him gently as we moved through the line slowly.

“A staff most likely.” I shrugged. “But I’ll see what works best.” I nodded at him as we got to the head of the table. The guard there raised a brow at the pair of us before we handed over our IDs. He looked at them and the special request.

“Siblings?”

“Lovers.” Gippal clarified. The guard raised a brow at us. “I used to be her guardian when she was a summoner.” The guard nodded slowly at that and sighed. He looked through a dispatch sheet.

“Sanubia Desert. You’ll meet your team there. Two others and a sphere recorder.” He told us and gave us our orders. “Next.” He called. I moved with Gippal out and smiled at the paper.

“Going home? Really?” He sighed. “Is this racist?” He chuckled at me as we started walking to the shop to find me a weapon. “Seriously is it though?”

“I have no idea of the man’s intentions so don’t ask me.” I laughed softly as we stepped inside. I looked around curiously at all the weaponry. He chuckled and we moved to the magic section. I looked over the assortment of staves.

I breathed in as I moved through the aisle, finding one that called to me. I gently took it and breathed in. It was dark wood in the handle with sculpted bone at the head, the only one there like it. I looked it over curiously. It felt right in my hand.

“Really…? That one?” He asked perplexed. I looked at him.

“What? What’s wrong with it?” I asked perplexed. I looked it over.

“It gives me the creeps.” He shivered. I looked at it. I spun it in my hand before a sharp blade flung from the end and it became a scythe. It scared the crap out of both of us at that and we both stared at it.

“Interested in the seraph’s rod?” The shop keeper asked as he came over and looked at us. I looked at him and swallowed hard. “No ones touched it in years… like it’s been waiting for the right owner.” He chuckled at us.

“Uh… how much?” Gippal asked as he looked at it scared. I gently put the blade back in it’s hiding place and breathed in.

“10,000 Gil.” He told us. I looked to him and breathed in. Gippal immediately paled.

“ _Do we have that kind of money…?_ ” He asked worriedly. I breathed in and looked at the rod. Was it really worth the price…? I swallowed hard before nodding at Gippal.

“I’ll take it.” I sighed as I moved to the counter. The shop keeper nodded. I paid him with what money we had. “What are its traits…? Other than the scythe?” I asked gently as I put it on my back with the included carrier.

“Death strike and Holy strike.” He told me. I paused at that and blinked in shock. “Is that all today?”

“Yes, thank you.” I whispered out before pulling Gippal out and towards the docks.

“That’s a pretty cool weapon now that I see it has a blade.” He chuckled as he looked at it. “And the traits are pretty awesome too.” I swallowed hard and nodded. “Hey babe, you ok?”

“Why do I feel like the fayth chose it for me…? With those traits, it should have been ten times its price.” I looked at him. He blinked at that before he realized I was right. “And it called to me.” I muttered out.

“Hey… they got you a weapon. An awesome one at that… despite how creepy it looks.” He shrugged. “I know your journey isn’t over yet, but for now, we keep on the crusader thing. That’s what Yojimbo said to do, right?” He tried to comfort me. I swallowed hard and nodded. “Anima said the same… that there’s still a lost you need to save. Maybe you needed this, for that.” He told me. I nodded slowly and moved to the crimson squad ship waiting. “We’ll be fine.” He chuckled as he pulled me closer.

“Ok.” I sighed as we showed our orders to the guard at the docks before he let us on. I got to the bunk room with all the others, sitting with Gippal in a corner to avoid them all. I offered him a fresh apple and he smiled at it. I took one as well as we settled in for the ride to Bikanel.

“We’re together, we’re in the same squad… that’s all that matters right now, ok?” He told me as he kept me close. I nodded and took a bite of my apple. “ _Nice work lying to the guard about the fayth by the way._ ” He smiled at me as he kissed my head. I smiled up at him. “ _It’s best if Yevon thinks you failed your journey, maybe it’ll keep them from coming after you._ ” He shrugged as he bit into his apple.

I looked up as a soldier came in and told us we’d made landfall. Gippal got up and helped me up, heading out. I looked around curiously among those who were brought but everyone was staying on deck.

“Al bhed kids! This is your stop!” A soldier called to us. I looked over to them and breathed in, seeing three people with them. I moved with Gippal over to them and looked at our new friends. “This is your squadron. You guys will be training in the desert for two weeks. We’ll be back around then to pick you up. Got it?” I moved with them off the ship into the desert, the ship leaving.

“Didn’t realize al bhed we’re allowed in.” The yevonite stated simply. I looked at him.

“You don’t look like a soldier.” I pointed out. He chuckled and looked at me.

“Neither do you… are you a mage?” He asked confused as we moved through the desert, Gippal leading us to a good place to train together.

“I am a former summoner.” I smiled at him.

“Wait. You’re _the_ al bhed summoner?” He stopped and looked at me. I smiled at him and nodded. “Half of Yevon wants you dead.” He laughed.

“Yea. I know.” I giggled softly. I offered my hand to him. “Myra.” I smiled. He took my hand and shook it.

“Baralai.” He nodded at me. I smiled.

“That’s my girlfriend, just stating dibs.” Gippal called back to them. I giggled at that. “I’m Gippal.” He waved back to them. He stopped us. “This is a good spot. Myra, Wanna help me set up a campsite?”

“Yeah sure.” I smiled as I came over to help him. He pulled out the bag with the tent we had been given and we started setting it up.

“So this is going to be a walk in the park for you two, huh?” Baralai chuckled at us. I looked back at him and smiled.

“Seeing as this is home… uh, yeah.” I laughed. I smiled at Gippal as we continued setting up camp. I looked around, breathing in the dry warm air. “ _I’m gonna head to the oasis and get some water_.” I told him. He nodded and kissed me gently. I returned it and smiled. I moved back to the others. “Alright, who wants to go with me to get some water?” I smiled at the three of them.

“I’ll join you.” The girl said simply to me. I smiled and nodded. I came over to her and offered my hand. “Paine.” She told me as she shook my hand.

“Pleasure to meet you. You’re the sphere recorder, right?” I asked softly. She nodded. I gestured her to follow me, grabbing the water skins from the pack.

“So you and Gippal grew up on this island?” She asked simply as we moved. I looked back at her and noticed she was recording. I smiled at her.

“Yea. Though not this close to the coast. Home is pretty far inland.” I explained, relaxed. “What about you? Where are you from?” I smiled at her. I pulled down my shaded goggles and tossed her a pair from my bag. She put them on as we walked.

“Oh uh… Luca.” She told me as she put on the goggles. I nodded and smiled. I kept moving, knowing where I was going. “Are we going in the right direction?”

“What don’t trust me?” I giggled at her. She smiled at that, I moved a little further before coming over the ridge, seeing the oasis down below. I smiled and slid down the dune to it. I walked to the water’s edge and started filling the water skins.

“Why are the al bhed out here? Really?” She asked as she came up to me. I breathed in at that.

“A thousand years ago… when our race was created, we were cast out of Spira for our connection with machina and our lack of magic.” I looked out at the water, breathing in as I sat there. “So we came to Bikanel, made our home from the buried remains of the machina war that happened here.” I gestured out to the sand. She looked over and breathed in. “It was away from the hatred, it was our own world… we dealt with the problems as they came. The sandstorms, the water shortage, the heat. We overcame it all.” I smiled as I took a sip of water, offering it to her. “This oasis here… leads into an underwater aquifer that runs under the entirety of Bikanel.” I smiled at the water. “Been down once or twice back at Home, we have to clear it of fiends every couple years.” I nodded.

“So the al bhed, what’s your society like?” She asked. I giggled at that.

“It is an oligarchy. Unlike Spira which is controlled by Yevon.” I explained. “We have a council that makes decisions for the safety and security of our people.” I breathed in. “And now that I’ve seen the true face of Yevon, I am terrified of it.” I sighed.

“The true face?”

I looked at her. “On my pilgrimage, I learned the truth behind summoners and Yevon.” I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. “Someday in the future… I’ll become a fayth. As I promised.” I sighed. “But Yevon needs to fall.”

“You’ll become a fayth?” She asked. I looked off back where we’d come from.

“I promised them I would… they chose me for a reason.” I nodded. “Yojimbo, the stolen fayth, told me we’d become crusaders…” I smiled at her. “Ya know, it’s funny that Bevelle became the center of Yevon. Yu Yevon came from Zanarkand.” I smiled at her. “Bevelle was the opposing force, they used their machina to fight Yu Yevon and his army of summoners.” I told her.

“Where did you learn all of this?” She asked with a smile. I smiled back.

“Would you believe me if I said Yu Yevon himself?” I giggled at her. She blinked at me. “Not far from here, I fell into a pit that landed me in an old machina temple.” I gestured away from us. “That’s where I discovered I could use magic, unlike all other al bhed.” I breathed in. “The pyreflies had swarmed me, a sort of security system.” I rubbed the back of my head. “Then he came out from the shadows, a shade of himself.” I looked at her.

“A shade…?” She asked curiously. I nodded.

“It’s not the actual soul… it’s a splinter that is fueled by emotions. Since Yu Yevon is in Zanarkand.” I explained. “He told me the history of the machina war, of the birth of the al bhed.” I breathed in. “Of the summoners.” I breathed in. “He went on and on about Yunalesca…” I sighed. “He told me it was my turn to take the journey, to preserve what he created.” I breathed in. “I thought he meant Spira… turned out he meant Sin…” I sighed.

“Wait… Yu Yevon created Sin?” She asked shocked. I nodded slowly. “Why?”

“To protect the dream of the fayth… Zanarkand.” I looked at her. “Within Sin is the dream of Zanarkand. It still lives, it still thrives…” I sighed. “If Sin dies… for good… so does Zanarkand.” I shrugged. “It’s why I abandoned my pilgrimage.” I sighed.

“How did you find out he created Sin?” She asked softly. I looked at her camera.

“At the summit of Gagazet, just before the descent to Zanarkand, there’s a massive wall of Fayth.” I explained. “It is also dense with pyreflies.” I pushed back my hair. “The pyreflies swarmed me, showed me the past. Showed me the massive original summoning of Sin. Showed me every guardian who was sacrificed to carry Sin. Hundreds of cycles of guardians being sacrificed, of summoners giving their life only to refresh the cycle of pain that Sin brings.” I sighed. She went quiet at that. “I tried to bury the entrance to Yunalesca but was unfortunately dragged back home first.”

“Why’d you decide to become a crusader?” She asked softly. I smiled at her.

“Just another step in my fate. It’s always been Gippal’s dream though.” I smiled at her as I got up, tucking the water skins away. “Let’s get back to camp. Bigger fiends come out at night.” I told her. She nodded and we got moving through the desert back to camp.

It didn’t take us too long before we got back to camp, Gippal chatting happily with the others as he worked on starting a fire.

“These spheres… do they get watched by higher-ups?” I asked Paine softly. She shook her head. I smiled and nodded. “Good… because I have a lot to say on the matter.” I laughed softly before going down into camp.

“Took you a while… you get lost?” Gippal teased. I smiled at him.

“Nah, sat, and had a talk at the Oasis.” I smiled at him as I handed him the bags of water. He took them and passed them to the others.

“Myra this is Nooj. He’s a little quiet sometimes but we’ll get words out of him I’m sure.” Gippal chuckled and introduced us. I smiled at the older man.

“Pleasure to finally meet you.” I giggled at him as I sat with Gippal, the sun starting to set just before he lit the fire.

“Why do we need a fire in a desert?” Baralai asked. I looked at him.

“Despite all appearances… the night in the desert gets extremely cold.” I told him. He blinked at that. “Plus it’ll ward off the fiends.” I smiled at him. He nodded slowly. I leaned to Gippal, shifting my goggles back up onto my head. He rubbed my back gently and gently poked at the fire. I closed my eyes and nuzzled into him. He chuckled softly.

“So how long have you two been together?” Nooj asked simply. I looked over to him and breathed in.

“Friends… since we were four. Dating… two years now.” Gippal answered for us.

“And how old are you two now…?” Baralai asked. I giggled.

“Sixteen.” I told him.

“Well, then that makes three of us.” Paine sighed in relief. I smiled at her.

“I’m eighteen.” Baralai told us.

“My my I’m surrounded by children.” Nooj sighed. “Am I the babysitter?” He chuckled softly. I smiled at him.

“You’re the veteran so that’s probably why they stuck you with us.” I giggled. He chuckled and looked at the fire, relaxed. “Since we’re stuck with each other, we should probably get better acquainted.” I giggled at them. Gippal chuckled as he held me close.

“So we’re al bhed. We used to live a couple hours away from here.” Gippal said about us. “I used to be her guardian when she was the al bhed summoner.” He smiled. I smiled up at him. “Now I’m just her boyfriend again. I’ve always wanted to be a crusader.” He breathed in. “Next?”

“I’m Baralai. I am a yevonite, I was born in Bevelle, where I went on to be a monk at the temple there. Signed up for this to be more active in my fight against Sin.” He told us.

“I’m Nooj. I was born in Kilika. I joined the crusaders at a young age, eventually was forced to retire because of my injuries. I came to the Crimson Squad in hopes of proving I am still useful.” He told us. I looked at him, not feeling that the last bit was true. He looked at me and immediately realized I knew he lied.

“I’m Paine. I was born and raised in Luca. I was part of the crusaders for only a month before I was asked to join the crimson squad to be a sphere recorder.” She told us. I nodded and smiled.

“I’m Myra… I am a former summoner. I abandoned my pilgrimage atop Gagazet. I learned that Yevon is not as pure as they claim to be. I joined the crimson squad… to follow fate and become a fayth at the end of this. As the fayth have asked me to.” I nodded.

“You intend to die at the end of this?” Nooj asked simply. I looked at him.

“Being a fayth does not mean death…” I told him. “But yes my journey does kinda stop at the end of this.” I nodded.

“I didn’t realize the fayth could do that.” Baralai blinked and looked at me, leaning forward. “They told you that when you prayed to them?”

“Yes. Ixion and Yojimbo primarily.” I explained. He blinked at that.

“Yojimbo? You found the stolen fayth?” He asked shocked. I nodded. “Wow…” he blinked in shock.

“And you’re ok with this?” Nooj asked Gippal.

“I mean not really… but if it’s what she has to do… she has to do it.” He shrugged and sighed. “She said it’s only a last resort sort of thing…” he held me closer. “Besides… Yojimbo said once the real shit hits the fan… depending on how things go… she’ll either become a fayth again or come back to me. Which to me sounds like she’s not staying a fayth forever.” He shrugged.

“That’s impossible. You can’t just stop being a fayth.” Baralai looked at us confused. I looked at him.

“That’s what the fayth told me is going to happen.” I shrugged. “I have no reason to not trust them.” He just stared at me in shock.

“So you can summon aeons?” Paine asked. I smiled at her and nodded.

“All nine.”

“Nine?” Baralai blinked at me. “I’ve only heard of seven…” he blinked in shock.

“There’s the fayth at Remiem Temple and one lost at Baaj Temple.” I explained. He blinked at that.

“I don’t remember one ever being at Baaj…” he blinked. “And Remiem Temple was lost to the ages as well.” He blinked.

“You are so far up Yevon’s ass.” I sighed and leaned back, closing my eyes. Gippal broke into laughter at that. “ _I wanna sleep… but I wanna cuddle you.”_ I pouted up at him. He chuckled and stroked my cheek gently.

“We’re calling it a night. In the morning we’ll head into the desert a bit more… and train there.” Gippal said as he gently picked me up and carried me into the big tent. I curled into him as he got us into our sleeping set up. I nuzzled into his neck and breathed him in, falling asleep.

The two weeks with them in the desert turned out to be a lot of fun and we ended up all getting really close. We ended up having several more trainings like that all over Spira over the course of six months and they all came to trust me with their lives as did I.

I had been hearing through other trainees that a famous summoner was on the road, and was currently in Luca for the blitzball tournament.

“God I miss blitzball… I’m missing the tournament this year!” I pouted at my team as I leaned over some noodles. Gippal chuckled.

“Once The Calm starts, we can play blitz, ok?” He chuckled at me. I sighed.

“I didn’t realize you played.” Nooj chuckled. I smiled up at him.

“The Psyches were training me just before I fell in that pit and decided to become a summoner.” I smiled at them. Nooj nodded and smiled.

“Hey if it’s any consolation, we’d all cheer for you.” Paine chuckled at me. I smiled at her.

“Awe thanks.” I giggled softly.

“Yea but most of the guys on the team kept getting distracted by her looks in practice…” Gippal sighed. “The fact that we’re ten years or more younger never seemed to click with them.” I giggled at that as I ate, relaxed.

“Hey, if I’m a good distraction, so be it.” I teased which made them all laugh a bit. “Nooj what about that girlfriend… what’s she think of this death wish?” I asked softly.

“She doesn’t know about it.” He sighed. I looked at him and breathed in. “I’d rather not pain her with the idea.” He ate some of his dinner. I nodded slowly.

“She’s what, ten years younger than you? More even? Dude, you have it good!” Gippal laughed. I nudged him.

“So it’s ok if he has someone ten years younger but I can’t have someone ten years older? Double standard.” I scoffed playfully at him. He laughed at that. “So anyone know what this final assessment is yet?” I asked curiously.

“It’s being kept secret. No one knows what it is but we’re meeting up at Mushroom Rock Road tonight for it.” Paine explained. I nodded. “Pass this, you’re in the crimson squad.”

“It’s better company than the crusaders that’s for sure. Kissing up to Seymour’s ass.” I sighed.

“He did change them it seems…” Nooj nodded. I looked at him.

“You have no idea.” I sighed as I shook my head. He chuckled at that. “He seriously gives me the creeps…”

“He gives off that creepy vibe even when he thinks you’re on his side, trust me.” Baralai sighed. I smiled at him. Our friendship started out rocky but smoothed out in the end. We’d both mutually agreed Seymour was bad news and that something in Yevon had changed when he stepped up.

“Can you believe he’s going to officiate the games today!” Gippal complained. I groaned.

“Oh, that’s just great…” I muttered out. “Spoil the one thing I like…”

Gippal gasped. “One thing? I thought you liked me too?” He teased in mock sadness. I smiled up at him, leaning up and kissing him.

“You’re not a thing… you’re a person there’s a difference.” I giggled at him. He chuckled and smiled. I nuzzled him gently.

“Honestly when this whole thing is over… I want what you two have.” Paine smiled at us. I smiled at her. “We should finish eating and head to the meet point.” She told us. I nodded and finished off what was left of my noodles easily.

“Why are we doing it at night?” Gippal asked confused before finishing his food.

“Beats me.” Paine shrugged. I felt dread sink into me and I swallowed hard. This was it. Tonight… I became a fayth.

“We’ll catch up in a bit. I wanna talk to Gippal alone for a second.” I smiled at them as they got up and got moving. I swallowed hard as they moved to wait down the road. I got up with Gippal and moved to privacy.

“What’s up?” He smiled at me before he noticed the look on my face. His smile slowly faded and he cupped my shoulders. “ _It’s tonight… isn’t it…_?” He asked softly. I nodded and gently cupped his arms. He took a deep breath and nodded. “ _Let’s not scare them ok…?”_ He whispered. I nodded and sniffed, on the verge of crying. He gently pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest. “ _You and I have prepared for this for a long time… we don’t need to pull them into it ok?”_ He whispered into my hair, kissing my head gently. I nodded as I clung to him.

“ _I love you… so much…”_ I whispered. He smiled into my hair. “ _No matter what happens… you push on, ok? Don’t come back for me._ ” I looked up into his eye. He gently wiped away my tears before he nodded and kissed me deeply. I returned it and cupped his neck. “ _The priority is you survive… you need to survive. Or I won’t have anything to come back to when I do come back.”_

“ _Promise.”_ He smiled against my lips. “I was saving this for your birthday… but now seems fitting.” He told me as he pulled back and dug in his pocket before pulling out a ring. I looked up at him and blinked in shock. “ _When you come back… would you marry me?_ ” He asked softly. I started crying again, now smiling. He smiled back at that.

He pulled out a chain and slipped it on it, gently putting it around my neck. “Safer this way…” he told me. I smiled and nodded, unzipping the top of my suit before tucking it inside. He zipped it back up and smiled at me. “ _Remember I am always right here…_ ” he whispered as he put his hand over the ring. I nodded and kissed him again. He returned it and held me close. “Now they won’t think anything of your tears… two birds one stone.” He smiled against my lips. I giggled at that and sniffed. “Come on.” He whispered as he gently took my hand and led me to where they were waiting.

“Everything ok?” Paine asked softly, noticing my tears. I nodded and smiled.

“Yea… I Uh… asked her to marry me when the Calm came.” Gippal smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. “She said yes.” He grinned.

Nooj chuckled. “Congratulations.”

“Odd timing but still a sweet moment.” Baralai smiled at us. “Let’s get to this final exam.” He gestured us to head off. I smiled as I walked with them, swallowing hard as Gippal and I stayed at the back of the pack, Paine behind us filming. My hand was intertwined with Gippal’s and I was scared.

I didn’t want to be a fayth… not yet. I didn’t want this to happen so soon. We were all so happy… I didn’t want the happy to end. They were all smiling still.

I felt Gippal squeeze my hand gently and I looked over to him. He was looking forward but I could see the worry and fear on his face. If I was becoming a fayth tonight, he knew this wasn’t going to end well.

“ _I’m sorry I ruined your dreams._ ” I whispered up to him. He looked at me and breathed in.

“ _It was bound to happen… something’s felt off since we got in._ ” He admitted and sighed. I nodded slowly and got in place with him and the others as we arrived. Maester Kinoc started explaining what would be happening next.

“Whoever passes this exam joins the Crimson Squad.” He called out. I swallowed hard at that. “You’ll be going into the Den of Woe and investigating the occurrences there.” He looked at all of us, focusing on me momentarily. “Good luck.” He told us before we were led off to the door.

I swallowed hard and looked at it. I stayed with our squad as they sent squads in one by one. I had yet to see anyone come out. That’s when we were sent in. I let go of Gippal’s hand and pulled out my rod. I swallowed hard as we walked slowly inside, hearing screaming from deep within.

My anxiety spiked when pyreflies came at us. These were not like other pyreflies though, they were shades. I shrieked and was thrown back against a wall as the pyreflies clung to Gippal, Baralai, and Nooj, making them point their weapons at each other. Paine was in a panic but kept recording.

I got to my feet, shaking a little bit, now focused on the shades. I followed their origin and stepped further into the cave.

“Stay away!” A man barked. I looked up and a shade stepped towards me. I spun my rod and the scythe slid out.

“Myra!” Gippal choked out from behind me. “Run away!” I glanced back at him and gave him a gentle smile before I sliced through the shade’s controls on them, releasing them.

“Run.” I told him, a sweet sad smile on my face. “I love you.” I whispered to him before I shrieked at the shade jumping into me. “Run now!” I screamed at them and they did. I swallowed hard before I focused, shooting the shade out of me.

I put out my hand towards him, my scythe behind me. I focused all my energy into my hand. “Yunalesca… its time.” I whispered out before the cave was flooded in light, the shade being held back by it.

“MYRA!” Gippal yelled after me, pain in his voice as he saw her arrive just before the door slammed shut on him, sealing me inside. I screamed out as I felt my body turn to stone, my soul being pulled from my body. My soul was dropped in front of me as my body was turned into a fayth resting spot. I looked up at the shade who screamed at me before I grabbed his collar, yanking us both to the farplane.


	6. Time Before

I swayed in the farplane, dizzy from the influence of the shade I’d been holding captive for two years. I had watched the fayth get corrupted by him, no longer themselves. I was surrounded by monsters. I stepped along the water, my rod in hand.

“What do you look like when you become one of them? Hmm, summoner?” He hissed at me as he grabbed my jaw and made me look at him. I was still in a daze. “Show me what it looks like.” He growled. I closed my eyes and without a second thought manifested into my aeon form: a seraph angel with a scythe. “How magnificent of a creature you are…” he chuckled darkly as he stroked along my feathers, the ones he touched darkening before returning to their vibrant silver-blue hue.

My white-blonde hair cascaded down my chest, covering my partially exposed chest. The white dress I wore only covered my nipples, or where they should have been, and then flowed down to my ankles. I was barefoot under it, barely floating off the ground. My arms each had a few silver clasps on them, as did my ankles. My skin was a pale grey, my eyes a radiant neon blue with the al bhed spiral.

“Such a shame no one will ever be able to use you… Lenne would have loved you.” He sighed softly as he walked around me. I held my scythe close, staring off at the faint dream of the fayth I still held onto. It was barely there, just a single body floating in a black abyss. It was all I could manage to hold onto when the dream had collapsed. “I will use you for them if you’d give in.”

“No.” I whispered out. He stopped and looked at me. “No, Shuyin. I will not become like them.” I whispered.

“You would have done the same as me if you were in my shoes.” He growled. “You’re al bhed, you would have trusted a machina to save the summoners!” He barked. I breathed in and reverted back to the normal version of me. He looked at me.

“You misunderstand my people.” I looked up into his eyes. “We may be known for understanding machina… but it does not make us trust them. We trust our abilities to program them.”

“How many times must we have this conversation? It’s been two years!” He growled out. “And I thought eternity alone was mind-numbing.”

I looked off in the distance again, sighing softly. “I became a fayth to guide you… to keep you at bay…”

“Yevon killed you and made you a fayth to protect that stupid dream world of his! Not to guard me!” He barked. I glanced at him.

“Yevon did not do this to me. I have never trusted Yevon.” I muttered out. “I do not protect the dream world… I protect one life in it… an important life.” I looked at him.

“My imposter.” He rolled his eyes. I sighed.

“I knew you seemed familiar the instant I saw you.” I nodded.

“Why? Why are you keeping him alive?!” He barked.

“For her…” I sighed. “Someone deserves to have a happy ending, neither of us did.”

“I watched her die, that’s not the same as you giving your life to save him!” He spat. I met his eyes.

“Isn’t it though? It worked. He lives. He thrives.” I spat. “You failed as a guardian. You sought to destroy the world for her. I saved him and the world by becoming a fayth.”

“How did you save the world?” He scoffed.

“I told the al bhed to save the summoners from the final summoning. I sealed the cave I found you in. I kept you at bay while protecting the sanctity of the farplane.” I breathed out. “I did not live and Gippal cried… but my transformation… did so much good.”

“It’s still a happier ending than Lenne and I.” He growled. I looked at him.

“I don’t get to see him either… you chose not to be sent… you could have seen her again…” I whispered. “But you chose this anger over her.”

“Shut up!” He barked. I whimpered as the shadow of his anger shot through me. I fell to my knees and felt the darkness trying to spread. I focused on the dream again, using it as an anchor to push out the darkness and anger.

* * *

**_“Wait! That’s Myra!” Rikku pointed to the screen on the sphere they’d found. “With Nooj and Baralai…” she blinked in confusion. “They knew each other?”_ **

**_“Rikku, who’s Myra…?” Yuna asked softly. Rikku turned and looked at her._ **

**_“She is Gippal’s girlfriend. She took her pilgrimage just before you did.” She told her. Yuna blinked and looked at the video._ **

**_“She’s an al bhed though, there’s never been an al bhed summoner before.” She muttered in shock._ **

**_“Only once in fact.” Paine stated. They both looked at her. “It became big news around Spira back then, the Al Bhed summoner who failed her pilgrimage at Bevelle.”_ **

**_“Yunie, she told us to stop summoners from going to Zanarkand. She told me to protect you… to protect Tidus.” Rikku ran over and cupped her hands. “She got to Gagazet. She didn’t fail in Bevelle.” Rikku smiled. “She had learned about Sin before anyone else, and she chose to go to Luca!”_ **

**_“Really?” Yuna asked shocked. Rikku nodded and smiled._ **

**_“She told us one day she’d become a fayth.” Rikku smiled. “That it was her destiny.”_ **

**_“Why didn’t we see her at Djose?” Yuna asked confused. Rikku looked back to the recording._ **

**_“I don’t know… she should have been there.” She pouted. “We should go ask Gippal about her.” Yuna smiled and nodded._ **

* * *

**_“Yea that’s Myra alright… damn… I thought all of these videos got lost.” Gippal chuckled as he looked at it. “We joined the Crimson Squad after we left Home a second time.” He told Rikku. “Ended up being a covert way to kill off Yevon’s enemies.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “We barely escaped with our lives…”_ **

**_“Then where’s Myra?” Rikku blinked in confusion. Gippal stared down at the sphere._ **

**_“She’s a fayth now.” He sighed. “Watched it happen myself.” He sniffed and held back tears, tossing the sphere back to them. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an excavation to oversee.” He moved past them, breathing shakily._ **

**_“Rikku… I’m sorry.” Yuna said softly as she cupped her shoulder._ **

**_“I… I don’t understand…” she whimpered out as she held the sphere. “Why’d she become a fayth…?”_ **

**_“Some things can’t be answered Rikku.” Paine sighed._ **

* * *

**_“…_ ** **It’s not the actual soul… it’s a splinter that is fueled by emotions _…”_**

**_“Rikku will you please stop playing it on repeat? We’re trying to work.” Paine grumbled out._ **

**_“I miss her.” She pouted as she held the sphere close._ **

**_“Yea. I noticed.” Paine muttered out. “We all noticed. Pretty sure all of Spira noticed.” She grumbled. Rikku pouted._ **

**_“Finished analyzing the new sphere.” Shinra called out. They all moved to look at it. He hit play._ **

****

**_“_ ** **Everything ok _?”_**

**_“_ ** **Yea… I Uh… asked her to marry me when the Calm came.” Gippal grinned awkwardly at the camera. “She said yes.” Nooj chuckled from off-camera.**

**“Congratulations.”**

**Myra was smiling and had tears running down her cheeks. Though there was a deeper sadness in her eyes that no one noticed at the time. Gippal seemed to share it.**

**The video cut to the camera walking behind everyone, Myra holding onto Gippal’s hand as they spoke to each other in al bhed but it was barely audible.**

**It cut again to Kinoc explaining the final test, then moved to go inside the cave. Myra was heard screaming as she was thrown off-camera, the men all had their guns aimed at each other.**

**“Myra run away!” Gippal gasped out before they all collapsed.**

**“Run.” She said softly, the camera turning to look at her, the shade moving up to her. “I love you.” She screamed again and the shade overtook her. “Run now!” They all started running, the camera image just of the cave floor before there was a flash of light. It turned to look back and Myra was face to face with Yunalesca.**

**“MYRA!” Gippal screamed out, anguish in his voice before the door slammed shut and a seal appeared over it.**

**“Congratulations. You are now full-fledged Crimson Squad members. Your first assignment is as Maester Kinoc’s personal guard.” A guard said simply. “Shoot them. No witnesses.” He whispered before there were gunshots and the camera was running away again.**

****

**_Rikku had her hands over her mouth and she was crying hard. Yuna immediately held her and was rubbing her back._ **

**_“That’s what happened to Myra…?” Brother asked shocked. Paine swallowed hard and quickly moved off to the elevator. The memory being relived was too much for her. “Myra gave her life…?” He choked out._ **

**_“We need to get her out of there!” Rikku begged. Yuna nodded slowly. “For Gippal…” she sniffed._ **

**_“That shade looked a lot like that sphere guy in prison.” Shinra pointed out. Yuna blinked._ **

**_“It did…” she whispered out confused._ **

**_“You know Yunie… she met him…” Rikku sniffed. “She met Tidus the day we picked him up from Baaj Temple.” She sighed._ **

**_“But that can’t be him… this happened when he was with us.” She looked at the screen again. “So who is he?” She asked perplexed. Shinra shrugged._ **

* * *


	7. Life

I breathed in shakily and looked over to him pacing. I was sitting in the flowers, gently playing with one. I danced my fingers over the petals and breathed in. I missed Gippal. I looked back out at the falls, curling up against myself.

“You’re either constantly pissing me off by talking or dead silent. There’s apparently no in between and it pisses me off.” He growled at me.

“Sorry to disappoint.” I muttered sarcastically. “Not like I wanted to spend two years cooped up with a deranged psychopath spirit.” I muttered out. He growled back at me.

“Not like I wanted to be stuck attached to an al bhed fayth.” He retorted. I snorted at that. “If you’re a fayth why can’t you go away? Why can’t you go pester someone else?”

“The seal on the Den of Woe… doesn’t allow me to go anywhere but the farplane and there.” I explained. He grumbled.

“You’re a pain in my ass, you know that?” He growled. I looked at him.

“Thought you’d prefer the farplane to a dank cave but… whatever floats your boat.” I grumbled and snapped, dropping us back into the cave. I sighed and looked at my fayth resting spot. I touched the crystal over my sleeping stone form and lowered my head.

He slowly came over and looked down at it. “You were pretty… I’ll give you that…” he sighed. I looked up at him.

“Thanks…” I whispered out.

“You were young too…” he whispered as he sat next to me. I nodded. “Lenne… she was 22 when she died.” He told me. I breathed in and looked at him. “I was 23.” He rubbed his wrist slowly.

“You’ve shown me the memory before.” I nodded at him. He sighed. I breathed in and kept rubbing my fingers over the crystal. “How long do you think we’ll be stuck together…?” I asked softly.

“I don’t know.” He sighed, relaxing a bit more in the cave then he had in the farplane. I looked at him. “I’ve waited a thousand years…” I looked down.

“If I have to wait that long… I’d rather stay a fayth…” I sighed. He stared at my stone form under the crystal. “If I have to wait that long… there’s nothing for me to return to.” I sighed and held myself tighter. He gently cupped my shoulder and I looked at him.

“Lenne, she used to sing. She was very popular.” He smiled. “Everyone loved her… but I was different… I got to be there after everyone went home.” He breathed in deeply. “When the summoners we’re called to war… we fought a lot. I didn’t want her to die for some stupid feud.” He sighed.

“So you went after Vegnagun.” I nodded. He nodded slowly. “And you both died…” he swallowed hard and looked down. “I’m so tired…” I whispered, falling to my side and laying in his lap, my eyes closing. He gently stroked my hair.

“It’ll all be over soon.” He chuckled out. I whimpered softly as I felt that darkness creeping up inside me. Tears slid down my cheeks as I tried so hard to push back the darkness, barely keeping it at bay. “Just give in…” he sighed softly as he stroked my hair.

“No…” I whimpered out, though it was strained. I was very weak. He’d found my weakness by talking about love. The darkness was starting to seep in.

“Give in and you won’t hurt anymore… I promise…” he whispered to me. I whimpered and started to cry harder. “Let go… and I’ll make sure you see him again.” I whimpered as my body started going limp against him. “That’s it…” he breathed out shakily. “Just like that…”

We both startled when we heard the seal break on the door. He put me laying on my stone body, still on the brink of being taken over by his darkness. He moved angrily towards the door. I looked after him as he split himself and sent dead crimson squad soldiers after whoever entered. He stood waiting and prepared in front of me, protecting his prize.

I reached out shakily and cried in pain. He glanced back at me and smirked. I whimpered and looked up when I saw Rikku and Paine together. He chuckled darkly and jumped into them both.

“No…! Run…” I cried out. Yuna made eye contact with me and blinked in shock before she fought her friends, getting him out of them. I cried into the crystal, whimpering in pain.

I pushed myself up to my feet slowly, wobbly. I looked at the three of them as they got free. I stepped forward, transforming into my aeon form. I whimpered in pain as the darkness was seeping into me. I had half my mind under control as I spun my scythe at him, just barely missing the girls. “You need to leave…” I begged softly as he gestured me forward, forcing me to attack them.

“Fight him, please!” Yuna begged softly as he transformed into Gippal and stood beside me, the shadows creeping ever further into me. I whimpered in pain and kept fighting against them, “Gippal” leading my attacks.

“Now I have the full set.” Shuyin chuckled as the darkness crawled along my face.

“No!” Paine yelled and struck us both down. I collapsed to the ground as Shuyin withdrew before taking his leave through the now unsealed cave. I looked up at her as she ran over to me.

I looked up at her as the darkness kept spreading over my face. She cupped my face gently and I looked up into her eyes. “Myra… just hold on…” she whispered to me. “I found you… I found you.” She whispered as she put her forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and breathed in.

I heard a faint hum and I looked back behind me. I saw Yunalesca and she beckoned me over. I got up and moved to her, falling into her arms before we both vanished. “Myra!” Paine screamed after us.

I whimpered awake, feeling heavier than I had been in two years. I looked around, laying in the field of flowers in the farplane.

“Take it slow… this is the first time we’ve returned a fayth to their body.” Yunalesca explained as she stepped over to me. I looked up at her and breathed in. She knelt next to me and stroked back my hair gently. “There’s someone here… who would like to say hello.” She smiled at me as she gently helped me up to my feet.

I looked around before my eyes met Gippal’s. I immediately ran to him and wrapped my arms around him, my legs going out from under me as I held onto him. He held me tightly and breathed me in. I buried my head into his shoulder and cried softly, refusing to let go of him.

“You’re back…” he whispered to me, pulling back a little to look at my face. I looked up at him before I pulled him into a deep kiss. He returned it and held me to him. I cupped his neck as his hand cupped my hip. I cried happily as I held onto him.

“Your hair’s grown out.” Nooj chuckled as he came over to us. I pulled back and looked at him before looking at my hair. It had grown quite a lot actually. It used to come down to just under my shoulder blades, now it was down to my waist. “Seems being a fayth did not stop your aging.” He smiled at us. I moved from Gippal and fell into Nooj’s arms, hugging him tightly.

“I missed you guys… so much.” I whispered out, my heart racing. Nooj sighed softly as he rubbed my back.

“You still have much to do child… my form will not last much longer.” Yunalesca told me. I looked back at her and breathed in. I breathed in shakily as I stepped towards her, my legs still feeling like jelly. “We did not expect that, with our defeat… you would weaken too…” she sighed as she brushed back my hair gently. “With each successive defeat of his corrupted fayth… you grew ever weaker…”

“That’s why I kept getting more and more tired…” I whispered out. She nodded.

“We did not prepare for that.” She sighed. I looked up into her eyes. “It was luck that they arrived just before he could corrupt you too.” I swallowed hard and looked down.

“Whose they…?” Gippal asked as he came over.

“The high summoner and her two friends.” Yunalesca replied. Gippal nodded slowly and swallowed hard. “Take her with you to where Vegnagun lies… she is our last hope.” She said as she began to fade into pyreflies. I looked at her. “I have left your aeon form, child… do not squander the gift.” She whispered before she faded entirely.

“Your aeon form…?” Nooj asked softly. I looked back at him and breathed in shakily.

“All fayth have one.” I explained. “All of them were corrupted.” I sighed. “I was so close to being just like them.” I leaned into Gippal and sighed. He held me close. I closed my eyes and buried my face into his neck, breathing him in.

“Oh it’s so good to have you back in my arms again…” he whispered softly into my hair, so happy. I breathed him in and smiled as I held onto him, the weight lifting off my shoulders. He sighed and I felt his entire body relax. I looked over as a portal opened. I swallowed hard and stood up tall. I closed my eyes, still feeling that dream world in my head. Tidus was safe still, despite me almost losing to Shuyin.

I breathed in and took Gippal’s hand, moving for the entrance. He pulled me back and I looked at him, giving him a smile.

“It’s going to be ok…” I whispered softly to him. “I have a reason to fight again.” I smiled up at him. He took a deep breath at that before he kissed me deeply. I breathed him in and kept it.

“Promise me this then: We leave together. No matter what happens.” He whispered against my lips. I looked up and met his gaze, smiling against his lips. I nodded and he breathed me in, relieved at my quick response.

“The Calm came… I have a promise I need to keep.” I whispered to him. He slowly smiled at that before kissing me again. “Let’s go take apart this machina.” I whispered. He nodded and sighed softly.

I pulled him through the portal and took a deep breath as I looked up at Vegnagun. I swallowed hard and let go of his hand. He pulled out his gun and took a deep breath. I looked at him then to Nooj as he followed us.

“I’m going to the top. I have a score to settle. Try and find a way inside to dismantle it.” I breathed in deeply. “Good luck. Don’t die.” I smiled at them. I closed my eyes and let my aeon form take over. I spread my wings and pulled my scythe out. I looked down at Gippal and smiled. He was staring up at me in awe. “ _I love you_.” I smiled at him.

“ _I love you too_.” He smiled up at me. “Go kick some ass.” He nodded at me. I nodded back and turned to face Vegnagun. I swallowed hard before I launched myself that way.


	8. Aftermath

I panted hard as I stood behind Shuyin, Lenne coming over and cupping his face gently. My wings were torn to shreds and I was bloodied as well. I let down my aeon form and winced as I collapsed to my knees, shaking a bit. I leaned heavily on my rod, taking deep breaths.

I looked to Vegnagun and bit my tongue. It was still pulsing. I pushed myself to my feet and stepped towards it as they all enjoyed the moment. I let my aeon form return.

“Myra what are you doing?” Gippal asked worried as he stepped towards me. “It’s over.”

I looked back at him before smiling sadly. I winced as I flew myself at Vegnagun, spinning into an opening created by Gippal. I looked around the interior. My eyes found what I needed to and I launched at it, using my scythe to sever the connections, to completely cripple the weapon.

I glanced out of the hole as I saw the fire starting to appear. I put out my hand and thrust them all through a portal together, sending them to safety. I looked around the interior and tore more connections to make it completely unsalvageable.

I cried out as a section fell on me and pinned me by my wings. I pushed at it, in pain. I looked up as the entire interior was being filled with fire.

“Myra… thank you.” Shuyin spoke gently as he pulled the rubble off of me and I was able to get free. I looked at him and Lenne. She stroked my cheek gently. “Thank you for keeping me from hurting everyone.”

“It’s your turn to be saved.” Lenne said as she put her hand over my heart and I was shot through a portal just as Vegnagun exploded.

I hit the ground hard and rolled, my wings protecting me as best they could, trying to stop my rolling.

I whimpered and looked up and around, seeing I was in the desert. My wings were bare now, feathers were strewn about everywhere. Some of them were smoldering from the fire. I looked around and breathed out shakily, completely alone. I was covered in soot and blood.

“ **You can let him go now… return him to her.”** I looked up at the small boy I remembered: the fayth of Bahamut. I nodded slowly and focused on him before I set him gently in the water’s of Besaid, the dream closing behind his exit. “ **Now the dream is over…”** he smiled at me. I looked up at him and smiled. “ **You were one amazing fayth.** ” He came over and knelt next to me. “ **You can rest now…** ” I nodded slowly and laid in the sand as he stroked my hair gently. “ **Your fate… is complete.** ”

I smiled and my eyes slowly closed, my wings relaxing over me. I slowly drifted off to sleep in the sand, my aeon form fading away. My body finally gave in to the sleep it had been desperate for, for two years.


End file.
